The Ups And Downs Of True Love
by WindowsDown22
Summary: Kendall and James once had true love. True love is all that Carlos and Logan want. Can a night of speed dating lead to resolved mistakes, and granted wishes? Kames/Cargan. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well this is my first Kames fic.**

**I love the pairing, so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**The Cargan is going to be pretty heavy in this (because I love this pairing as well) but also because it kind of has to happen to get into the Kames.**

**You'll understand as you read on.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**And please fav, alert or review!**

* * *

**The Ups And Downs Of True Love**

**Chapter 1**

**The different sides of heartbreak**

**Summary: Kendall and James once had true love. True love is all that Carlos and Logan want. Can a night of speed dating lead to resolved mistakes, and granted wishes? Kames/Cargan. Rating for later chapters.**

* * *

A pot of double chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. A sobbing best friend. The television speakers blasting the scripts of crappy, dramatic romance movies. How did James Diamonds Saturday night end up like this? He blames the magazines, which spout off nonsense about finding your one true love, and the movie titanic; yeah he hates that movie.

"I'll never let you go Jack. I promise," his best friend Carlos Garcia says alongside the actual movie, dabbing his eyes with a scrunched up tissue. James can only roll his eyes, having seen this movie so many times; he can probably recite its entirety word for word.

It's what always happens, every time Carlos finds himself heartbroken. The first time it happened was when the two were seventeen. Carlos had had his first girlfriend who had strung him along, Carlos being the lovable guy that he is bowing down her, treating her like a queen. He did everything she asked, and when she had had enough of him, she tossed him aside like last night's leftovers. He was so upset, and that was when James devised his patented heartbreak treatment. Carlos had come over to his house crying, and James not knowing what to do, did for Carlos what his mother had done after her and his father's divorce. Grabbed some ice-cream, put on Carlos' favourite movie and sat on the couch for the rest of the night. Ever since then, this was what they did after Carlos found himself heartbroken. Next came the girl who he had lost his virginity to, only to be dumped a few weeks later, the girl saying Carlos was to needy. Then came Carlos' first boyfriend who Carlos had fallen in love with, only for him to move to a different country for his job. The list went on and on.

And nine years later here they sit, the same patented heartbreak treatment being put into action. This time Carlos' boyfriend had done something much worse than dump him though. James really can't imagine what it must be like to walk in upon the man your dating, only to see him fucking another woman.

That's why James really can't understand Carlos' logic. The guy has been hurt so many times, yet he still refuses to give up on true love. He still sits there thinking that his knight and shining armour is right around the corner, and this way of thinking always leaves him sorely disappointed. That's why after James had been hurt for the first time; he decided love isn't worth it. And he's happy. He isn't a mess like Carlos. Sure he would like to have someone to wake up to each morning, but that's why he has his dog Fox who is cuddled up into James side, peacefully snoozing away.

"Why?" Carlos sobs, grabbing the biggest spoonful of ice-cream yet and shoving it into his mouth. "Why ant a ave dat?" Carlos really is a mess, chocolate sauce dribbling down his chin, which he wipes away with his sleeve. James grimaces at this, always one to take care of his clothes. He doesn't say anything though, not wanting to upset Carlos even further.

"I mean, is there something wrong with me?" Carlos cried, digging further into the ice-cream.

"Carlos there's nothing wrong with you," James tries, but of course to no avail.

"Well then why am I twenty-six years old, unmarried with no boyfriend or girlfriend?"

James really doesn't know what to say, for he doesn't quite know the answer himself. Carlos is sweet, adorable, loving, caring and James has always thought he was an attractive guy. James isn't sure why Carlos hasn't found that special someone whom he wants so desperately.

"Well I'm twenty-six, unmarried with no boyfriend or girlfriend, and there's nothing wrong with me is there?" Carlos scoffs.

"That's different. If you wanted someone you could have them in a heartbeat, but you choose not to have anyone. I want someone so badly but no one out there wants me back."

James knows that this always happens. And Carlos eventually gets back on the bandwagon. But James really wishes he knew what to say to make Carlos feel better this instance, for seeing his best friend looking like a kicked puppy makes James stomach clench together tightly. Sad and Carlos just don't mix together.

"Hello, anyone home," James hears someone call out.

"Ah yeah, in the living room," James furrows his eyebrows in confusion until one of his other close friends Dak Zevon walks through the entrance.

"Oh hey man," James gives a wave, which is returned by Dak.

"Hey dude, hey-"Dak stops looking and Carlos' tear streaked face.

"Another tough break-up?" Dak says knowingly. James merely nods in return.

"Dak what's wrong with me?"

Dak just laughs sitting down next to Carlos, patting him in a friendly way upon the back.

"Nothing is wrong with you Carlitos, you just don't know how to pick em."

"And how do you, you know, know how to pick them?"

"I can't answer that, I mean I'm hung up on a guy who won't give me the time of day, so I am definitely the wrong guy to ask."

James again feels that tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows that he's the guy Dak is hung up on, but he simply can't help that he doesn't feel the same way. Dak is his friend, and as he has explained to Dak many a times, that is all they will ever be.

"But, if you want to get out there and try again, I'm going out speed dating tonight, want to come with?"

James isn't sure if that's the right thing to do. Give Carlos the opportunity to find some other horrible person, only to have his heart broken all over again. But Carlos looks intrigued by the idea.

"Speed dating, I've never thought of that before."

"Yeah, I hadn't either until someone at work suggested it. There having a night down at the Coffee Cabana."

"Coffee Cabana, I've never heard of it, that's why I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Coffee Cabana, wait I've heard of that. I went there once, and there was this really adorable guy at the counter but I was late for a meeting so I couldn't talk to him," Carlos interrupts James, looking almost like he is actually about to say-

"I'll do it."

"Carlos," James says quickly, putting his hand on Carlos shoulder. "This isn't a good idea. You've just come off a break up. Don't you want to take some time-"

"True love doesn't wait James. I need to get back out there. I mean, what if my dream guy is at this speed dating thing. What if he's there, and I don't show up-"

"Carlos-"

"And you know what would be even better," Carlos says with a hopeful look on his face, "If my best friend went with me."

"No."

"Oh come on James, what if your soul mate is at this thing, and you don't show up-"

"I don't believe in soul mates Carlos, or true love for that matter, so speed dating is a pointless thing for me to do."

"But James," Carlos whines. "I need my best with me, please."

"I said no Carlos."

"But why not, what do you have against love anyway. I mean every guy you've ever been with, you've dumped them. I don't understand why," _and you never will, James thinks to himself. _James moved to Los Angeles just after he turned seventeen, after the incident with_-he can't even think his name without cringing._ He never has told Carlos, even if they are best friends, and are meant to know everything about one another.

"Carlos-"

"Please, please, pretty please, with lots and lots of cherries on top," Carlos' eyes are wide, his bottom lip dropped into a pout. And how is James really meant to refuse that.

"Okay fine!" James shouts shaking his head, "but don't expect me to actually try and hit it off with anyone. I'm simply there for moral support," and with that Carlos is up on his feet clapping with a huge grin on his face, before he lunges forward to hug James.

And yeah, maybe one night of what James will call an inconvenience is worth the price to pay, to see his best friend happy again.

* * *

"Okay Logan," Logan Mitchell mutters to himself, his eyes closed as he takes deep breaths in attempt to prepare himself. "Just do it, okay, just do it."

He takes on last breath, opening his eyes to be faced by his computer screen. The website currently open is that of a dating website, the mouse hovering over the words, one click and true love will be yours. He nods in his head before clicking on the words, which lead him to his dating profile. He looks hoping he doesn't see what he dreads most, but when he sees the number zero in big red letting, his stomach sinks.

He has been a part of this dating site for a month now, and not one person has even messaged him. He has been checking the site on a regular basis and still, nothing. He lets out a sombre sigh, trying to not let this get him down.

When Logan was a young child he had dreamed of having a love like that of his parents. They were the perfect couple in his opinion, but as he got older he realised that things just weren't that easy. His first encounter with actually attempting to ask a girl out, he had fainted. He had actually fainted right in front of her, but not before a bunch of jocks had witnessed him trying to ask her out.

"I-would-w-w-y-you-I mean-I-y-you…" That was as far as he had gotten.

So high school had not been a good time on the dating scene for Logan, but he figured when he got out in the real world he would find someone, but again things had not gone to plan. No one, not one person even seemed a little but interested him. At college he had spent most of his time in his room studying, his roommate not being particularly friendly when it came to talking to him. It was either this or in the library, which didn't hold any particular chance of finding someone to spend his life with. Whenever Logan would try to talk to someone whom he was attracted to, it all ended in a disaster. He either stuttered so much the girl or guy couldn't even make sense of what he was saying, or he ran away before he could make a fool of himself, or sometimes he would run away to vomit due to his nerves. And after college he continued to tell himself that perhaps work with hold some sort of luck for him.

Here he is however, never been kissed, never been on date, still a virgin, and holding all of his hope on a dating site. And even a dating site couldn't match him with someone.

"Logan you home!" Logan hears his neighbour Kendall call out to him, the closing of his front door soon following. Not wanting Kendall to see what a failure he is, he quickly tries to shut the dating site down. He can hear footsteps approaching and for some reason the computer is taking it's time to close the site.

"Oh there you are, I was calling out to you," Kendall says, Logan moving forward to cover up the screen, but just as he does, his elbow smashes against the keyboard. Without warning noises begin to sound from the speakers, noises that make Logan blush and Kendall begin to laugh.

"Are you watching porn?" Logan quickly removes his hands from the screen to see to guys going at it. He remembers watching this earlier in the day, the site probably having been in his browsing history. He quickly tries to shut the site down again, but nothing is working, his computer freezing but the noises still coming from the speakers. Logan eventually gives up trying to close the site down, pulling the plug from the wall, shutting up the computer all together.

"Dude, it's not that bigger deal, everyone watches porn."

As Logan looks up to see Kendall, he can't help but feel a sudden appreciation for his friend. Kendall is really the only person that Logan can talk to without feeling nauseous, freezing up or getting into a tussle with his words. Kendall is of course one of his very few friends, and to be honest Logan doesn't know why the blond even bothers with him. Kendall is cool, level-headed and can get anyone he wants. Logan is a nerd who panics under pressure, and is going to end up alone with his six cats. There not exactly besties, but Logan will settle for having anyone as not feel so alone. He knows that Kendall doesn't particular think of him as more than a neighbour, but they have spent nights together when Kendall will come over with a six pack asking Logan if he wants to watch some hockey game. Of course Logan kind of feels like Kendall just does this because he can sense how lonely Logan is, but he can't bring himself to care as Kendall laughs at him due to his lack of hockey knowledge.

"I wasn't watching porn," Logan mutters, sitting back on his chair, slumping his shoulders.

"Then what were you doing?" Kendall asks.

"I was-I was on a dating site."

"A dating site, that's great Logan. About time you got out there," Kendall gives his friend a friendly nudge, but Logan doesn't seem all too happy.

"Logan what's wrong?"

Logan slumps further in his chair, wishing he didn't have to tell Kendall this, but he really does need help. If technology can't even help him, who can?

"No one's messaged me."

"Messaged you."

"Yeah, no one, I mean am I really that hopeless that even a computer can't match me with someone."

"Logie, you not hopeless," Kendall comforted the pale brunette, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "It's your first day of being on the site, no one's going to message you instantly, these things take time."

And now Logan feels even more depressed.

"I joined up a month ago."

"A month?"

"A month," Logan repeats, sighing heavily already feeling like he is going to start crying.

"Well maybe we need to spruce up your profile a bit."

"Spruce up your profile."

"Yeah that's what everyone does on these things," Kendall plugs the computer back in, and in a few minutes he is reading through Logan's profile. When finished Kendall turns to Logan, looking like he is about to crack up laughing.

"Is it really that bad?" Logan whines.

"I just can't believe you actually told the truth," and now Logan is confused.

"Well isn't that what your supposed to do?"

"What no, everyone lies on these things. Now it's time to start sprucing."

Kendall begins to type away, Logan watching over his shoulder.

Under hobbies, Kendall backspaces, reading, collecting action figurines, and playing video games, before typing in surfing, playing guitar and writing song lyrics.

Under , Kendall backspaces librarian and puts actor-

"Kendall, you can't lie like that," Logan snaps, taking the keyboard away from Kendall.

"And why not, that's what everyone does on these sites."

"But, it's lying and what happens when people actually expect me to be this person."

"You go along with it as it comes."

"Well that's a great way to start up a relationship."

"Fine, fine," Kendall places his hands up in surrender, chuckling slightly. Logan changes everything back, his thoughts being if it's meant to be, it will be.

"Whatever man, your choice," Kendall says once Logan is finished, turning to his friend.

"Anyway, I actually came over here because I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the Coffee Cabana with me tonight, help me out with some stuff," Logan knows that Kendall is the owner of his own small café called Coffee Cabana. He goes there sometimes to talk to Kendall, when he's working.

"What kind of stuff do you want help with?" Logan knows to ask these kinds of questions, ever since Kendall tricked him into putting on a clown suit for his youngest step-sisters birthday, and prance around like an idiot. The kids hadn't even appreciated him one little bit.

"Oh you know just helpmemakeupthenumbersforthi sspeeddatingthingi'morganizing," Kendall spoke the last part of the sentence fast and quietly not allowing Logan to hear him fully.

"What was that?" Logan continues to question.

"I just-I need you to help make up the numbers for this speed dating thing I'm organzing," Logan almost fell off of his chair.

"Kendall no," Logan automatically replies.

"Oh come on Logan, it'll be fun, and besides you want to find someone to be with don't you, maybe this is the way to do it."

"Or maybe this is another one of the many ways to make more of a fool of myself."

"What do I have to do beg, come on Logan, three guys called up this morning and now I have an uneven number. I just need you to make up numbers, and if someone else calls up I will take you off of the list okay, so please just say yes."

"I still say no."

"But Logan-"

"Kendall, you know how I get okay. And I thought that if I went on that website it would match me with someone who has the same interest so I could at least try and prepare myself, but now even that has failed me, so I might as well just resign now to the fact I going to be alone forever," Kendall kind of feels bad for he knows how much trouble Logan is having with finding a significant other, but he really needs to have an even number for this to work. One of his friends suggested he have a speed dating night to get customer numbers up, as ever since another café has opened up across the road, his numbers have been going down. So Kendall really needs this to be a success.

"Logan, help a brother out."

"I can't Kendall, I'll probably ruin the night for everyone because I am honestly that pathetic."

"Or maybe you'll find someone you really like and you'll hit it off."

"Doubtful."

"Come on…Please Logie," and that is when he pulls out the Knight's signature puppy dog face, that has never failed him yet.

"Kendall, don't do that," Logan says, covering his eyes.

"But Logie," Kendall moves himself closer to Logan, and he knows the brunet is about to give in.

"Why don't you ask one of your other friends?"

"They all already have someone."

"Well, why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm hosting the night."

Logan is running out of excuses and when he removes his fingers from covering his eyes he knows he can't refuse Kendall.

"Fine," he says exasperatedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you own me one."

"I know Logie, I know," Kendall replies. "Now let's get you dolled up, can't have you looking anything but your best for tonight."

And with that, Kendall is dragging Logan off to his bedroom, Logan regretting his decision already.

* * *

Kendall watches over the people entering the Coffee Cabana. He stands at the front entrance, handing out cards and a number. The number is to stick on your shirt; the cards are to write down any number that you see as being a potential future significant other. There are thirty people arriving, and so far twenty out of the thirty people have showed up. The bell above the door rings as three people enter the building, Kendall smiling at them.

"Hey welcome to the Coffee Cabana, are you three here for speed dating," the guy to the left of the group smiles and nods, whilst the adorable, short tanned man in the middle has a grin upon his face that is stretched from ear to ear as he bounces up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement. The guy to the right however looks unhappy, his arms crossed over his chest, his lips turned down into a frown.

"Okay, well what happens is I'll give you a number that you stick on your shirt and a piece of card and pen. You'll sit down in your allocated seats, and it's been set up so that every time the bell rings you move a seat to your left to meet another potential future significant other," Kendall explains. "So first I'll just need your names, and then I'll let you get to your seat."

"Well, I'm Dak Zevon, that's Carlos Garcia and that's-"Dak pauses to point at the guy on the far right, "James Diamond."

Kendall is handing out the numbers and cards, crossing of each of their names as he goes. When he gets to James though, his gaze snaps up, his hand not moving to give him anything. He stares at the man before him, his gaze never faltering. _James Diamond, but surely this can't be him,_ Kendall thinks. But those hazel eyes are a dead giveaway, something that makes Kendall feel stupid for not noticing that it was him before._ Wow he looks good now, _Kendall thinks,_ not that he didn't look good before but he looks really hot and a lot leaner and toned, and what happened to_-

"Has there been a mix up with the names or something, because I really don't mind not participating," James says, not even realising why Kendall is acting the way he is. _He doesn't recognize me,_ Kendall realises.

"…W-What n-no I just um, here's your number and u-um hope you have a p-pleasant evening," the three pass by Kendall, James doing so with a weird look upon his face. Kendall just really can't believe it's him. It's been so long and Kendall really never thought he would see James again. If he did however he sure as hell thought James would recognize him. He shakes this out of his head as another few people enter. When twenty nine have come in-excluding Logan who makes the thirty as he had showed up with him-Kendall turns ready to start but he notices one seat is empty, and he knows who is meant to occupy it. Kendall quickly moves to the bathroom, knowing that is the only place that Logan could be hiding. Sure enough one of the stalls is locked.

"Logan get out here now," Kendall hisses.

"No!"

"Logan I don't have time for this, you need to get out there now, so if you don't unlock this door I swear to the lord himself I am coming in there to get you-"the door creaks open, Kendall pushing his way inside to grab Logan. He pulls the pale man out by his arm, Logan protesting the entire way.

"I can't Kendall, don't make me go out there-"his protests die down when Kendall has opened the door and made his way out of the bathroom with Logan still in tow. Logan gulps as Kendall pushes him forward to take his seat, Logan's head hanging low, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he does so.

Once everyone is seated, Kendall stands up by the bell ready to begin.

"Okay guys," he gestures to everyone, "I've explained how everything works but I'll tell you guys one more time," everyone lets out a chuckle, Kendall seeing that even James cracks a smile. He does so before ringing the bell, all thirty men turning towards their dates opposite them.

Kendall sits their watching everyone trying to keep a particular eye on Logan, but his gaze continually moves back to James. He can't help it. The man walked out of his life nine years ago, breaking his heart in the process. The two had been friends since they were born, best friends in fact. Kendall couldn't remember a time that he and James had been a part in his childhood. And when the two turned thirteen they realised just how much they truly were to one another, and they dated all through high school until the unexpected happened. James firstly broke up with him out of the blue, and then before Kendall could even question why James had moved from Minnesota, he was gone. Kendall had thought they were the perfect couple, but apparently not.

And now James was back, and Kendall can't keep his eyes off of him.

* * *

Logan thinks he must've been out of his mind to even think of doing this. The entire night has been a disaster already. So far Logan has talked to seven guys and has not impressed any of them. He could tell by the weird looks on their faces, and how fast they got up from their chairs to move a long a seat. He can't help it. He is so nervous and he feels like he is going to throw up any moment. Logan looks over at Kendall trying to get his attention, but his eyes are staring dreamily away at some guy who is sitting three spaces away from him. He is now sending messages through his mind, and he knows if Kendall can hear him he will get him out of this now. When Kendall moves, Logan's eyes widen thinking that his attempts at telekinesis has worked, but instead Kendall merely rings the bell.

Logan sighs, getting up and moving down a seat. He takes a deep breath, looks up and is met by the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, it's you," Logan looks over his shoulder, confused by what this guy is talking about. When he sees no one is there he turns back, realising that this guy is actually talking about him.

"M-M-Me," Logan says pointing to himself.

"Yes you, I mean, you probably don't remember me, but I saw you sitting at that counter over there when I came in here last. Do you come here often?"

This guy is so chirpy and upbeat, and Logan can't seem to find his voice. He is just beautiful, gorgeous, and that nauseous feeling is stronger than ever, and Logan actually feels like he can't breathe.

"Are you all right?" the man asks.

_Just say something Logan, anything,_ Logan hisses to himself inwardly.

"I'm fine, really I'm totally fine. Absolutely completely and utterly fine," Logan's voice is high-pitched and squeaky so he clears his throat smiling, but feeling like a complete idiot.

"Well that's great, um I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself," the man extends his hand finishing by saying, "I'm Carlos Garcia."

Logan tentatively grabs the man's hand, sparks shooting throughout his body. He has never felt anything like this before, and all that keeps running through his mind is, _don't screw this up._ He laughs shakily, listening as Carlos chuckles along with him, the twos eyes meeting and never leaving the other's. They continue to shake hands, for a few moments longer than necessary. Logan soon enough realises how stupid this must seem, so he pulls his hand back, a blush tinting his very pale cheeks.

"Um, what's your name?"

"Oh my name, my ah my n-name…my name is, um," and those eyes, he can't even concentrate in the slightest, with those chocolaty brown eyes upon him. Carlos again lightly chuckles, his head moving to lean against his left hand, his index finger dragging along the table to stroke Logan's hand.

"Do you not have a name?" Carlos questions, smiling.

"N-No I mean-I just," Logan takes a deep breath, trying to think positive thoughts. He has watched videos and read books and went to self-help classes to try and improve his social abilities, and they always speaks about visualising yourself in the right mind set, visualising yourself in the way that you want everyone else to see you. Logan thought of himself as someone confident, charming, much like Kendall.

"My n-name I-is L-Logan," and Logan almost gasps at how that has actually worked. He has tried that so many times, and not once has it ever been helpful. But he doesn't care right now, because he managed to actually say something to Carlos without thinking coming off as a blithering idiot.

"Logan, that's really cute," and that cute smirk, and that adorable face, and just everything about Carlos make Logan's insides feel all funny.

"I ah um well t-that's very k-kind of you to s-say."

"Mmmm," and that sexy noise almost has Logan ready to pass out at the mere sound.

They are staring into each other's eyes again, and Logan can barely take it.

"So did you come here with someone, or are you just on your own?"

"W-Well I was k-kind of-well I was s-sort of forced-forced to come."

"Forced to come, who would force you?"

"Well my-my friend owns t-the place and h-he needed to m-make up numbers."

"So you're not really looking to be with anyone?" Logan swears he heard disappointment in the voice, but he must have been imagining it because this guy is so amazing, and why would he even look twice at a guy like him.

"No," Logan says a little too loudly. "I mean of course I-I'm look for someone, I mean, it's just, its w-well it's com-complicated."

Logan looks down feeling like he's already screwed this up but when he hears Carlos giggle, he looks back up to see the man smiling. Logan has heard people laugh at him before, many a time in fact but this sort of laugh sound different.

"You're really cute Logan, and I'm really glad that you're looking for someone."

Logan can barely believe what he's hearing.

"Well I um y-yeah."

"So your friends with the owner, he was a little weird when we came in."

"Oh, ah y-yeah I mean Kendall can b-be a l-little weir-"but Logan is cut off by juice being sprayed across the table, from the guy sitting beside Carlos, and then the sound of choking.

* * *

"James, are you okay?" James hears Carlos say from across the table, but he isn't concerned about this right now.

"His name is Kendall," James quickly spits out to the guy Carlos has been shamelessly flirting with, for the last four minutes.

"I um I y-yeah," and now James can see it.

Ever since that guy had stared at him when he had first entered the building, James felt like he had seen him before. He couldn't pick it out, but he knew that he recognized this guy from somewhere. And when that nerd had said the name Kendall, James immediately knew where he had seen this guy before.

"Kendall Knight," the guy nodded. And that sent James' blood boiling. He knew that Kendall knew who he was, because he had been staring at him for most of the night, and after what he did, he just couldn't believe Kendall even had the ghoul to stare at him.

"Carlos we're leaving," James says standing up with a look of an unfathomable rage.

"What…James what's going on-"

"Is everything okay over here?"

James stills at the sound of his voice, slowly turning around to see Kendall standing before him, and now he sees it. He sees the green eyes and the blond hair and the unsightly eye-brows which James has always found cute and-

James cuts his thoughts off before turning back to Carlos, and grabbing his arm.

"No everything is not okay, and that is why we are leaving…Dak," James also gestures to his other friend there.

"James look let's just sit down okay," Carlos tries but James just shakes his head in return.

"No, we're leaving," Carlos mouth opens and closes not knowing what to say, before he turns back to Kendall's friend.

"Carlos trust me, if this guy is anything like his friend," he narrows his eyes as he turns to Kendall, "he is not worth your trouble, let's just go okay," he finishes turning back to Carlos.

"Hey look," Kendall then interrupts. "You can say what you like about me, but Logan's a great guy and if he and Carlos are hitting if off then you should just let them get on with it."

"You are not a part of this conversation-"

"Look James-"

"Just don't-"

"No listen to me okay, I don't care what grudge you've got against me for no apparent reason but Logan is a good guy and deserves a chance unlike the chance you ever gave me."

And then James is pulling Carlos out of the place, Dak following quickly behind them. He just can't be around Kendall anymore, especially after hearing him say that._ For no apparent reason; unlike the chance you gave me. _Kendall doesn't even know what he did wrong, and that's what hurts James most. James has every reason to despise Kendall's existence after what he had done to him. And even though when he looks back he sees Carlos looking back at Kendall's nerdy friend with a longing expression on his face, tugging against James tight grasp pleading him to let him stay, James just can't stand to be in a place that is owned by Kendall Knight.

The first guy he ever trusted. And the first guy to ever break his heart.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Yours Sincerely**

_WindowsDown22_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well this is my first Kames fic.**

**I love the pairing so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**The Cargan is going to be pretty heavy in this (because I love this pairing as well) but also because it kind of has to happen to get into the Kames.**

**You'll understand as you read on.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy,**

**And please continue to favs, alert and review!**

* * *

**The Ups And Downs Of True Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Risks are needed, is paranoia**

**Summary: Kendall and James once had true love. True love is all that Carlos and Logan want. Can a night of speed dating lead to resolved mistakes and granted wishes? Kames/Cargan. Rating for later chapters.**

**Thanks to **_kat4543, olivetree2122, jamesmaslowlover, Just Fetching, child who is cool, VampyricDemonHobo, Love and Heartz, mgr95, ammg, Overdramatic, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 , ToriShadeHarper, CarganFever, Xbigtimerusherx, annabellex2, Nenuk, TidusGT, SWACGleekFreak, CrazyAboutElvis, Abi DiLaurentis, LoveSparkle, ThatKamesLover15, anykindofgirl, spyteens1234, Cookie Monster Giggles, guest and justbrittney_** for your lovely favs, alerts and reviews. Please keep them coming. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Carlos sits in the car, arms folded over his chest, lips pulled into a saddened pout. James is driving, Dak residing in the passenger seat. An uncomfortable silence resonates throughout the car, James eyes darting from watching the road, to looking at Carlos through the rear-view mirror.

"Carlos, I'm sorry," James says for the fifth time over, hoping to see Carlos smile up at him. Instead he just gets narrowed eyes before Carlos turns to stare out the window.

"Carlos look, what else do you want me to say," but Carlos remains silent, not bothering to even so much as look at James.

It has been like this from the moment James got Carlos into the car, but wouldn't tell Carlos why he dragged him out of the Coffee Cabana in the way he did. James just doesn't want to talk about it, and he wonders why Carlos can't just understand this.

"I know your mad at me, for dragging you out of there the way I did, but trust me I'm doing you a favour-"

"A favour, how do you call that a favour!" James is just glad Carlos is talking to him again, even if he is screaming at him.

"Because you don't want to go out with that guy, just trust me," Carlos turns his nose up again, but he at least seems to be listening to James.

"And why would you say that," there is still a sharpness in his voice, but also a hint of curiosity.

"Look, I'm not going to go into any details but his friend…the owner…he's a total jerk, and anyone who can actually put up with being his friend has to be just as much of a sleaze as he is," Carlos scoffs.

"Did Logan actually look like a sleaze; I mean did you see him. He was all adorable and shy and cute and stuff…" Carlos trails off; smiling in a way that James has never really seen him smile before. It is strange because the way Carlos looks with that little twinkle in his eyes. It reminds James of how he used to look at Kendall. And the fact that Carlos has only just met this guy makes James feel even more cautious. If this is the way Carlos looks at this guy after only just meeting him, imagine what it will be like after their first date, or if things go even further than that. James just doesn't want to see Carlos get hurt any more than he already has been, especially if he falls harder than he ever has before.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Carlos. Remember how Dak said that you're really bad at being able to pick a good guy-"

"I didn't say it exactly like that," Dak chirps in, but James just waves him off.

"And I think that this guy is just another bad pick Carlos."

James pulls up outside Carlos apartment building, slowing down to a stop.

"Carlos-"

"Just save it okay, I don't know what happened between you and this Kendall person, but that doesn't mean you have to go around messing up what could have been something amazing for me."

"Carlos I'm-"

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Carlos says dejectedly before opening the car door and walking towards the apartment building. James feels like an absolute asshole now, and wishes that he hadn't done what he had. But seeing Kendall had brought back all of these emotions and he had just cracked. He doesn't try to stop Carlos, simply sighing before starting up the car again.

"So are you going to tell anyone what happened between you and this Kendall guy-"

"Shut up Dak," James says, the two sharing a car ride of awkward silence to Dak's house.

* * *

"So we all agree that the vest is out, but what about a say, a denim overcoat, what are people's input on that."

James sits next to Carlos in the board room, listening to his boss Mr VanDyke drone on about the sketch that is in front of him. James looks at the middle aged man, chestnut hair with piercing electric blue eyes. He is done up so nicely in petty loafer shoes, and a nice suit and tie. James would never admit it, but he has always had a small crush on his boss, the man seemingly loving and caring. James will never act upon these feelings however, for he doesn't want a relationship and it would be strange to have an affair with his boss.

He looks away from Mr VanDyke, turning his focus to the sketch of a woman which shows her in a long animal printed dress, the vest-which has now been resided to that of no use-upon her frame. James has always loved both design and fashion, so what better job for him is there than that of a fashion designer. He works within the Rocque Design Label, helping to design and create clothes that go out to Rocque clothing stores across the country.

Normally he would be having a fit right now at the fact that the colours just don't work together along with the dress length, but he just doesn't have it in him, with the fact that Carlos hasn't even looked at him once during this meeting.

"Okay so denim overcoat is a go, but these colours simply aren't doing it for me…" Mr VanDyke looks at the sketch, his fingers stroking his chin in thought.

"How about a fuchsia instead of lavender, fuchsia is really in at the moment," James says, Mr VanDyke nodding his head from side to side as he thinks about his idea.

"Sounds good Diamond, is everyone in agreement with this," everyone nods as they think it over.

"Good, good, how about you draw up the final design for us Diamond, put it on my desk by the end of tomorrow," James smiles at this, nodding in agreement.

"Okay and on to the next one…" As soon as they move on, James slumps in his seat, looking over at Carlos who is writing everything down in his notebook, never once looking up to even congratulate James on his good idea. They always do whenever one of them thinks up something that gains them praise from their boss, but today there is nothing, Carlos' lips remaining in a thin line.

The rest of the meeting goes on like this, the group in the board room getting a lunch break once they have gone through half of the designs. After lunch they would go through the rest, as they needed to get to work tomorrow, for tomorrow they would start creating the end products they have decided upon, which comes with a lot of work to say the least. Mr VanDyke wants the designs to be shipped out in three weeks' time for the summer collection, so James would no doubt be incredibly busy during this time.

When Mr VanDyke allows them to leave for a lunch break, James quickly rushes out after Carlos who has practically bolted from the room. He catches him just as he enters the elevator.

"Carlos come on, shouldn't we talk about this," and they are back to the silent treatment, which James can only sigh in in a resigned fashion.

"Carlos please," Carlos' shoulders slump as he turns to James.

"I'm not mad at you because of what happened with Logan-well not anymore at least. What I'm mad about is that, you wouldn't tell me what was going on with you and that, Kendall guy. I didn't think we had secrets between us James," James feels bad for keeping secrets from Carlos, but this is something he just doesn't like to talk about.

"Carlos I'm sorry all right, but it's just something I don't like to discuss and…I don't know what else to say, other than I really hope that you can forgive me, because you're the best friend I've ever had," with one downtrodden look, his eyes wide like he is going to tear up Carlos is rolling his eyes, nudging James as he smiles.

"Fine, your forgiven but…on the condition that you accept what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay…" James wonders what Carlos is about to say, knowing he will accept it no matter what because he hates when Carlos is mad at him.

"Well…I'm going down to the Coffee Cabana now to see if there is any way that I can meet up with Logan again-"

"Carlos-"

"James, you said you would accept it," and James nods along, sighing in defeat.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again all right, and I'm just afraid that this Logan guy will do the same to you as Kendall did…" James trails off, looking away from Carlos not being able to face him.

"Dude, what did he do to you-"

"It doesn't matter," James replies quickly. "If you want to do this, then go and do it, but I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I think I do, I mean…Logan was just so sweet didn't you think, and I need to give this a chance."

"Okay, then you go and get your man," James says, forcing a smile.

"Thanks James," the elevator lets out a ding, as the doors slide open. Carlos bounces out onto the ground floor, looking happy as can be. James follows closely behind him, and when they exit the building they come to parting ways. James is going home which is within walking distance to grab a small bit of lunch before returning, Carlos grabbing a taxi to go to the Coffee Cabana.

"Well I'll tell you how it goes when I get back," Carlos says excitedly, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Sure you do that," James feigns, forcing his lips to curve up in a smile, hugging Carlos before he turns to leave. As he is walking away James begins to think about what is really eating him up inside. It is the fact that Kendall is Logan's friend, and Carlos is James'. If the two get together, who is to say that James and Kendall won't have to spend time together with their two friends? James will be damned if he has to do that, but what if it comes down to this. He can't bear to think about it, so as he goes inside his house he stands at his counter making a sandwich, thinking about all that could go wrong if Carlos and Logan were to get together. _There is no way this could never turn out to be a good thing._

* * *

"Let me call him."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please let me call him."

"Nope."

Logan sits in the Coffee Cabana, his head banging against the granite counter. Kendall is before him making up someone's coffee and grabbing them a blueberry muffin. Logan has been here for the last half hour continuing to disrupt him from working, and the persistent brunette is really beginning to piss the fiery blonde off. When Logan starts to bang his head against the counter, Kendall stands still taking a deep breath. The banging continues as Kendall puts on a smile, and takes the coffee and muffin to his customer. When he returns to be behind the counter Logan looks up at him, his face full of want and longing.

"I can't give you his number Logan, I'm sorry."

"But you can," Logan whines.

Logan has been asking for Kendall to give him Carlos' number ever since he came in, and as the blond as already explained he can't do this. When the speed daters signed up they gave their information to Kendall in confidence. Kendall is only to give out their details to someone whose number they put down on their sheet of paper, and as Kendall has already explained-

"I don't care if he didn't write my number down. He only didn't because his friend dragged him out of there before he could. All because of you," Logan adds on the end in a bitter voice.

"Logan don't you think if he was really into you he would've called in here to see if I could set you up, or stopped James from dragging him away," Kendall says. "Isn't all of that saying something Logan? Maybe you misread all these signs you say you were getting, because don't you think he would've made some attempt to try and get in contact with me by now so he could in turn get in contact with you. He knows where to come and find me if he really wants try with you, and so far he hasn't made any contact at all, so maybe you were just looking too far into things."

And what Kendall is saying, is really making Logan feel like more of loser than he already is. He couldn't have possibly misread what happened last night…could he? Logan frowns thinking back to the night before. He knows he didn't imagine all the signs, at least he thinks he knows. In reality he could know nothing, for he is the least experienced person when it comes to flirting. But Carlos had called him cute, and run his fingers over his hand, and hadn't he said he was glad that Logan was looking for someone.

"No, I didn't misread anything, I mean I'm pretty sure, but I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure I'm not. Like…I'm one hundred per cent sure he was flirting with me, well at least ninety-nine per cent or maybe seventy per cent, yeah I'm fifty per cent sure that he was definitely flirting with me."

Kendall shakes his head as Logan keeps rambling on.

"Look Logan, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. I can't give out his details without his permission and he didn't give it to me so my hands are tied, and again Logan, sorry, but I'm trying to work here so why don't you go home and do whatever it is you do all right," Kendall brushes Logan off, returning to his work.

He feels bad for Logan of course, but he doesn't need this right now. He wants to escape from everything by burying himself in his work, and not be reminded of the night before; be reminded of seeing James once again. Kendall is begins to lose himself in memories of James and their childhood days, so caught up in these thoughts that he doesn't hear Logan leave to use the bathroom, or the bell ring over the door as someone enters the café.

"Um, excuse me," he hears, turning around to be met with the face of Carlos. He turns to look at Logan, only to be surprised when he sees Logan has disappeared. He groans in frustration looking around the place hoping to see Logan anywhere, but he is nowhere in sight. At least Kendall can find out if Carlos is interested in Logan, so he can put Logan's feelings to rest.

"Hi, what can I do ya for," Carlos for some reason doesn't look impressed. In fact he is looking at Kendall like he is a piece of gum on his shoe. Kendall raises his eye-brows wondering what this is all about.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asks, slightly confused towards the man's unfriendly demeanour.

"Well I don't appreciate it when people hurt my friends, not that I know what you actually did, but James wouldn't be so upset if you didn't do something horrible, so it is for that reason that I am looking at you this way."

Kendall's heart sinks, not for his own sake but for Logan's. He knows that even though Logan has only just met this guy, he thought they had really hit it off. And now Carlos is here, not to get in contact with Logan however, but to have a go at him for hurting James.

"Look, if I knew what I did I would've apologized for it a long time ago, but I don't all right, so if you're here to yell at me, go for it and then you can leave because I really do have to get back to work, I've already had enough disruption for one day," Kendall says waiting for Carlos to let him have it.

"Well actually-"

"C-Carlos," and when Kendall hears Logan stutter, he really feels bad for the poor guy. Carlos turns towards Logan, looking at him a smile appearing upon his face.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you here," and suddenly Kendall has been forgotten about, as Carlos moves to stand in front of Logan, who looks like he is about to pass out. The two stand together in silence, as Kendall moves to listen, hoping he won't have to console Logan if Carlos does something to upset him. But Carlos doesn't look like he has even the upmost of thoughts of upsetting Logan; actually he looks incredibly happy to see him which confuses Kendall for he thought Carlos was here to bitch him out.

"Um I-I w-what a-are you…I mean w-what are y-you-"

"What am I doing here?" Carlos finishes of chuckling slightly. Logan nods, blushing bright red his face looking like a tomato.

"Well I am here because I was hoping to run into you."

"…M-M-Me," Logan looks dumbfounded, pointing to himself, his mouth falling agape.

"Yes you, why else would I come here," Carlos says cutely, nudging Logan in the slightest of fashions, not realising that Logan is perhaps the clumsiest person to walk the earth. He gasps as Logan stumbles slightly before hitting the leg of the chair behind him effectively knocking it over, before he turns to pick it up as he trips over his own two feet falling flat on his face.

"Oh my gosh Logan, I'm so sorry," Carlos says, bending down on his knees to help Logan up.

"N-No it's m-my fault. I'm k-kind o-of clumsy," Logan is looking down at the floor, completely embarrassed. As Carlos helps him up, he can't help but giggle at what has just happened, Logan managing to let out a small chuckle as he is once again upon his feet. The twos laughter dies off as their eyes meet, the two standing much closer than one would deem necessary. Carlos breaks the intense gaze, looking down to grab one of Logan's hands and placing it within his own.

"You know, I'm really sorry about last night. You know how my friend James kind of dragged me out of there," Carlos says quietly. "I was pretty upset with him, because I mean, I didn't even get the chance to finish my date with you."

"Y-You wanted t-to stay."

"Of course I did, and I'm hoping you wanted me to stay to."

"I-I d-did."

With this Carlos reaches into his breast pocket, pulling out a white piece of card. He hands it to Logan who after reading it looks up his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I have a meeting to get back to at work, but give me a call all right. I'm really looking forward to hearing from you," and with those final words, Carlos leans forward pecking Logan on his cheek before moving back slightly, waving as he exits the Coffee Cabana leaving Logan standing as still as a statue, as he is in complete shock.

"Logan," Kendall says having watched the entire scene unfold before him.

"Logan…" Kendall rolls his eyes, clapping his hands together in front of Logan's face snapping Logan out of his trance.

"Did that really just happen, I mean did he really just give me his number," Kendall nods, watching as Logan jumps and down, squealing like a ten year old girl who is about to meet her celebrity crush.

"Oh my gosh, I just can't believe that just happened, I mean I just am so stunned and I just-I need to-"Logan stops talking pulling out his phone, and putting in a sequence of numbers.

"Logan, you can't call him so soon-"Kendall tries but is waved off by Logan, who turns his back to him putting his phone to his ear. Kendall is just glad he can get back to work, as he turns to a customer who has just entered the café.

"Hi what can I get you-"Kendall says finishing with a bout of laughter as he hears Logan say into his phone, "Hi mummy."

He shakes his head, turning back to the customer who looks at him strangely before placing his order. Kendall knows that Logan is close to his parents, much like Kendall is himself, but Logan still calling his mother mummy in Kendall's eyes is slightly ridiculous. Kendall soon finds himself not particularly caring as he finally manages to get some work done, getting a good laugh out of Logan talking to his mother about what has just happened. When Logan is finished he sits down at the counter in front of Kendall, his smiles stretching from ear to ear.

"You seem happy," Kendall says.

"I am, I am-just-"and suddenly that smile is replaced by a frown. It all happens so suddenly as Logan gulps, his face going paler than it already is, his breathing becomes laborious.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"I can't call him, I mean he'll want to go on a date right, I mean why else would he give me his number unless he wants to go out on a date, and I can't go out on a date with him because he's amazing and I'll look like an idiot in front of him, and I'll just end up looking like more of loser than I already am and…and…"

Logan is practically having a full blown panic attack, which worries Kendall as people begin to stare at the two of them.

"Logan just calm down-"

"Calm down, how the heck am I meant to calm down. I should have never taken that card from him because now he actually expects me to call him, and then he'll want to go out on date with me, and I don't know what to do on a date."

"Just do what you normally do when you go out with someone," and as Kendall says this out loud, he feels kind of stupid for not realising this sooner. "This is your first date isn't it?" Logan nods to answer his suspicions.

"Okay well, look it's not that hard. You just have to be cool, calm, collected and most importantly confident."

"But I'm none of those things Kendall," Kendall shakes his head realising that Logan is absolutely right, and really these things come natural to a person. Kendall can already sense that this relationship is doomed and it hasn't even begun.

"I should just not call him at all, that would be the smartest thing to do," Logan says dejectedly.

"No it wouldn't okay. I can tell how badly you want this Logan, so just go for it. Take a risk, because a life without risks is a life unlived my friend."

"But I can't-"

"And that's your problem right there. You've got yourself in the mind-set that you can't, you need to tell yourself that you can."

"There's a reason I'm in that mind-set Kendall and it is really because I can't. I mean look at you, how do you have such a way with words?" Logan says to him.

"Well I don't like to consider myself an expert on dating but-" Kendall replies chuffed by Logan's compliment, but is interrupted when Logan says, "I mean you can talk anyone into getting into bed with you. It's like you can snap your fingers and they'll be on their knees begging you to…well you know…and I don't want to even do that. I just want to be able to talk to Carlos without looking like babbling buffoon."

"Hey you make it sound like I'm some sort of slut."

"I'm sorry, you probably don't like to discourse about your promiscuous ways-"

"I don't have promiscuous ways."

"I think the moaning and banging that I hear through my walls most nights, and the dozens of men and woman that I've seen leaving your apartment on my way to work would disagree with that statement."

"What I, there haven't been dozens," Kendall is really taken aback but then again, he realises he shouldn't be. He knows that Logan is basically socially inept and doesn't really realise that he is actually insulting him.

"Look Logan, you have to take this risk, go for it. You already told your mum all about it, and I'm sure she would be upset if she heard you chickened out," Logan sighs.

"I can't Kendall. What if something goes wrong, and I end up looking like a complete fool in front of Carlos. I don't think that I could go through that. I just wish that I was more like…" Logan trials off, a thinking sort of look appearing over his face.

"More like what."

"Like you."

"Like me," Kendall points at himself slightly confused.

"Kendall, you are good at this sort of thing right, why don't you come along with us, and that way if something goes wrong you can smooth it over," Kendall shakes his head at the ridiculous idea.

"Okay first off that would never work because he hates my guts, you know because of well James, not that I actually know what I did but that's beside the point," Kendall brings himself back to focus. "And not only that, but this is meant to be between you and Carlos, and I would just be the awkward third wheel."

"But I need someone there. What if I make a fool of myself, or there are heaps of awkward pauses because neither of us know what to so because we have nothing in common, or what if he ditches me during the date because he realises that I'm boring or worse he doesn't even show up at all and this is all some cruel practical joke to embarrass me even further-"

"Logan we're not in high school anymore all right. And I'm not tagging along. It'll just be weird."

"But you owe me one," Kendall turns back to Logan ready to scoff, for he doesn't owe Logan anything. He continues to think that until he turns to see Logan staring him down, his arms folded across his chest. He then realises exactly what Logan means. Logan had of course done him a huge favour last night and Kendall of course did owe him one.

"Logan come on-"

"I did you a huge favour, something that I was incredibly uncomfortable with and now it's time to return the favour," Logan stares Kendall down, his eyes pleading.

"Please," Logan says his final words, before Kendall reluctantly gives in.

"Fine," Logan cheers running forward to pull Kendall into a hug. "But I'm not going on the date with you exactly."

"What do you mean?" Logan pulls back, looking concerned.

"You take Carlos somewhere, where I can inconspicuously follow you around. That way I'll be there if something goes wrong, but it won't be weird."

"Okay," Logan agrees. "But where should I take him?" Kendall shrugs.

"I don't know, that is up to you my friend."

And all though Kendall wants this to work out for Logan, the guy obviously so desperate to have it work out himself, he really doesn't see this going passed the first date. He hates to think so negatively, but it is what Kendall feels to be the truth. He feigns a smile though as Logan begins to think over date ideas, all the while dreading having to follow Logan around on his what Kendall feels will be, a fail of a date.

* * *

James has returned to the board room, and is waiting for Carlos to return as well. When his best friend comes rushing in blushing profusely he smiles, Carlos taking the seat next to him. James isn't sure he wants to hear about what Carlos has to tell him, hoping that everything went pear-shaped. He hates wishing this, but he can just see it now; he and Kendall having to get a long as Carlos and Logan have a healthy and budding relationship.

"So I gave him my number," Carlos said with an excited grin.

"Ah, that great," James forces a smile to his face.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he'll call me, and hopefully we'll go out soon. I think it will be amazing, I mean he was so cute today and sweet and just amazing. What if this is it James," Carlos says, ringing his hands together. "What if I've finally found the one."

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to be saying that?"

"I know it sounds crazy, and it's not as if I'm telling you I'm in love with the guy, I just I can see myself falling for his as our relationship progresses, and I can just see this happening," Carlos claps his hands together, biting down on his bottom lip to hold in his excitement.

"Well…I'm happy for you," James tries, Carlos pouting as he sees through James falseness.

"I know that for some reason you won't tell me," Carlos annunciating the last words, "That you have history with Kendall, but I really don't think Logan is in any way a sleaze. I know I'm not good at picking good guys to be with, but with Logan it feels different to how it ever has before. I just really see this going somewhere."

"Well then I really am happy for you."

"You mean it."

"Of course I mean it," and with a squeal Carlos is pulling James into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"All right Diamond, Garcia, let's get to work shall we," Mr VanDyke enters the room, immediately James and Carlos pulling apart.

"Yes sir," the both say, their attention moving towards their work.

James however remains unfocussed once again throughout the meeting, his thoughts moving to that of Kendall. The blond has been on his mind as of last night and he really dislikes this. All he can think about what the blond did, and how he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Carlos. He just isn't sure about this Logan guy. James knows that first impressions aren't always what they seem, as James thought he knew Kendall better than anyone; never thinking that he could do what he did. But I had happened now, and he has moved on, at least that what he tells himself. He simply is looking out for Carlos, not wanting his best friend to get hurt yet again. He'll do anything to protect him, and if that includes following Carlos around on his date, making sure that everything is going all right then that is what he'll do. He thinks through this plan, knowing Carlos will tell him where and when the date will be the moment he finds out so this won't be that hard. All James knows is that this Logan guy better be what he seems, otherwise he'll have James to deal with, and it will not end well for him.

* * *

**Sadly there was no Kames in this chapter, but this will start to develop in the next chapter.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Yours Sincerely**

_WindowsDown22_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well this is my first Kames fic.**

**I love the pairing so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**The Cargan is going to be pretty heavy in this (because I love this pairing as well) but also because it kind of has to happen to get into the Kames.**

**You'll understand as you read on.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy,**

**And please continue to favs, alert and review!**

* * *

**The Ups And Downs Of True Love**

**Chapter Three**

**Stories tellings and Interruptions**

**Summary: Kendall and James once had true love. True love is all that Carlos and Logan want. Can a night of speed dating lead to resolved mistakes and granted wishes? Kames/Cargan. Rating for later chapters.**

**Thanks to **_katpawsnh, Elle-ish, EveryDayImBTRushering, Gamat04, Cookie Monster Giggles, Just Fetching, TidusGT, Love and Heartz, EverlastingRusher, Abi Dilaurentis, annabellex2 and LoveSparkle_** for all of your lovely favs, alerts and reviews.**

* * *

Logan waits outside the art gallery, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt in a down right nervous fashion. He can't believe he is actually doing this; going out on a date with someone like Carlos. He runs his fingers through his hair one last time, walking back and forth on the spot, wondering how he is going to get through the night when he is about to have a panic attack right now. His phone vibrates in his pocket, so he quickly grabs it with mixed feelings. On one hand he hopes it is Carlos cancelling so he can stop himself from having a nervous breakdown. He equally however hopes that it is Carlos saying that he will be here any second, for he is rather excited to be going on his first date. However it is neither, Kendall's name blaring across the screen. He flips his phone opening, answering rather rudely.

"What!"

"Dude calm down. You look like your about to pass out," Logan doesn't know where Kendall is standing so that he can see him, but he is definitely glad that he at least has someone he knows close by.

"I think I might, I actually feel sick," Logan can feel his stomach churning, but he is trying his best to keep everything down. He hadn't eaten dinner in preparation in case this happened.

"Look just relax all right. You'll be fine, you have nothing to, oh look he's coming," Kendall says quickly. Logan looks up to see Carlos waving at him from the other side of the street, wearing a smile from ear to ear. He looks so gorgeous; tight black skinny jeans with a white dress shirt and a button downed brown jacket over top. Logan's breath hitched in his throat, the moment his eyes fell upon Carlos.

"Loosen up Logan, you look as stiff as a freakin board," he hears Kendall hiss into his ear, the cell phone clutched tightly in his grasp.

"I can't," Logan panics. "I can't do this, what am I going to do, what am I going to say."

"Just say hi, look he's almost in front of you, just relax and don't panic all right. Good luck," with those words of advice Kendall hangs up, Logan hearing a beeping a beeping noise in his ear to signal this.

"Hey Logan, who's on the phone," Carlos says, now standing right before him. He can't help but clam up, the phone still at his ear, his knuckles going white from the grip he has upon it.

"Hi," he blurts out, feeling stupid.

"Hi is on the phone, interesting name," Carlos muses, giggling slightly.

"N-No I just meant, you know ah…hi."

"Hi yourself."

Logan doesn't know what to say. He has prepared for this, knowing he would probably draw a blank. He has cards that list topics to discuss in his pocket, but he doesn't want to look like a loser, who has to use topic cards to actually talk to someone.

"So an art gallery. I can't say I've ever been to one before," Logan gulps as Carlos turns from looking up at the building to looking to him.

"I like art," Logan blurts out once again, each second passing by leaving him feeling more and more like an idiot.

"Are you like an artist or something?"

"…I well I-I draw m-my own c-comic books…" Logan pauses trying to see Carlos' reaction to this, as he knows that comic books are kind of nerdy. Nerdy is definitely something he doesn't want to look. But Carlos isn't giving anything away, his expression remaining sombre as he waits for Logan to continue.

"I mean it's stupid, totally stupid, and there not even that good, I mean I don't know it's just completely stupid and it's just something I do in my spare time and-and-" He can feel himself babbling on, his face flushing red as he is doing so. "And you probably think I'm a total loser right now huh?"

He doesn't want it to go like this. He has been hoping that upon seeing Carlos he would somehow gain some form of courage that would appear out of nowhere, that allows him to seem cooler than he really is. He has known that this is quite unlikely but he has hoped, and now these dreams are dashed.

"What I don't think you're a loser. I actually love comic books. My parents are always telling me that I'm childish for still liking them, but in their eyes everything I do is childish so it doesn't really bother me. But I definitely don't think you're a loser. And I bet your comic books are totally awesome."

Logan had not been expecting this at all, so he is a little stunned when Carlos says this even grabbing a hold of his hands to emphasise this as Carlos smiles up at him.

"You'll have to show me them some time," and Logan can't believe that Carlos is actually suggesting that whatever this is that's going on, will go past tonight.

Logan just makes this strange noise from the back of his throat, trying to cover it up with a cough. When Carlos chuckles however he feels he was unsuccessful in this, but it doesn't matter as Carlos grabs his hand and begins to lead him towards the front entrance.

"So what's your favourite comic book?" and yeah Logan is thinking that maybe he might not be in need of those topic cards after all.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" The irritating blond on Kendall's arm whines again, making Kendall's eyes brows twitch in annoyance. He had not wanted to look like a loser whilst doing this so he thought of bringing some company, but for the life of him he doesn't know why he brought her of all people. Well other than the fact that he will get a good fuck out of her by the time the night is over._ Wow, maybe Logan is right about my promiscuous ways, _Kendall thinks before shaking his head. _There's nothing wrong with an active sex life._

"You promised me a romantic evening," she stomps her feet on the ground, pouting as she tries to be cute. It isn't working for her.

"Now come on Saturn, let's just-"

"My name is Jupiter," and Kendall can only wonder what kind of hippy parents this girl had to deal with when growing up.

"Look, can't we just enjoy the beautiful artwork," Kendall says the blond glaring at him, before moving on to the next piece of art her arms folded across her chest. But instead of following her he turns to watch Logan walk around staring at some sort a statue, Carlos right by his side listening to whatever Logan is having to say attentively. He watches Carlos stare up Logan, resting his head on Logan's shoulder and wrapping his arm around Logan's waist. And sure Logan jumps slightly at the contact, but he soon enough he is leaning into it like it had never affected him in the first place.

"Atta boy Logie," Kendall smiles.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall jumps looking to see that his date is standing right next to him.

"Can you not jump up on me like that Neptune."

"It's freakin Jupiter, it isn't that hard to remember."

"Fine sorry it's nothing just-"Out of his peripherals he sees Logan is moving down the next hall way, so he quickly grabs whatever the blondes name is and moves her to follow them.

"What are you doing?" she struggles in his grasp, soon breaking free as she turns to him.

"Look why are we here?"

"To look at the artwork, now I think I saw something pretty amazing down this way," he grabs her hand leading her away, the blonde protesting but still following after him. They end up being in the hall way adjacent to Logan, allowing Kendall to have the best vision of what is going on. But to be honest Logan looks like he is doing fine all on his own. Maybe now he can take his time to relax and enjoy his time with…god he can't remember her name for the life of him. He has never been good with names, but now having to remember the name of one of the many planets out there.

"So ah, this looks rather beautiful," Kendall says, pointing up to the first piece of painting, not taking a really good look at it.

"It looks like a man peeing on someone," the blonde says in disgust, and as Kendall looks up seeing the twisting colours that are in complete disarray upon the canvas he can see where the blonde is coming from.

"Look why don't we just head on back to your place. I'm sure we can find much something to do that is much more worthy of preoccupying our time," she wraps her arms around Kendall's waist, pulling him close to her as she moves to suckle his neck.

"Baby n-not now," he tries but what she is doing feels really good. He closes his eyes for a mere second, re-opening them to see James Diamond standing a few feet away. Some guy-if Kendall remember rightly the guy who he went speed dating with-standing next to him as they look towards something. Kendall follows their line of eye-sight to see them watching Logan and Carlos move from painting to painting. Kendall stares, wondering what they are doing here? Did Carlos need some sort of support to, but no? Carlos seemed like the type who could go on a date and not need someone watching over him. _So what are they doing here?_

He stops thinking this however, as he looks over James his eyes dampening with tears. Seeing James the other night hadn't been something that he had been expecting and it had caught him off guard. Sure he has been acting normal ever since the incident, but to be honest his mind hasn't left James for a single second. He keeps thinking back to the days when he and James had been so hopelessly in love. He had been so happy, and he really hadn't been ever since those days. It isn't like he ever forgot about James, but he just figured he'd never see James again so he might as well leave those days in the past. But seeing James the other night awoke deeply buried feelings from within him. How could it be like still after so long? He shakes his head, pushing whatever her name is away from him as James looks up to meet his stare.

* * *

"This is so stupid James," Dak mutters looking up at the pretty boy whom he is pretty sure has gone insane.

"You're stupid," James replies immaturely, making Dak roll his eyes.

"Look why are we even here. Carlos looks like he is having a great time."

"Just shut up, you're going to blow our cover."

Dak sighs before continuing to watch Carlos and this Logan guy walk around the art museum. He is becoming increasingly bored, wondering why he had even agreed to come on this stakeout in the first place. His eyes begin to roam the art galleries walls until his eyes land upon a familiar face, a face that he is sure James would not want to be seeing right now. The blond man looks up to see both he and James standing there

"You know maybe we should go, it looks like everything is going fine for Carlos so maybe we should just leave-"

"Dak we don't even know this guy, and as we all know Carlos has no sense of judgement when it comes to picking the right people. I don't want to see him hurt again so therefore…"

As James trails off Dak knows he has spotted him. Dak watches the twos eyes connect as this Kendall guy looks up from the blond in his arms, looking taken aback by the intensity of the gaze. Dak sees the hurt in James eyes as he watches him look away wondering what he is going to do. He does nothing, which is a good thing until out of the corner of his eyes, Dak sees Kendall walking towards them tugging the blond who follows in tow.

"James, what are doing here?" Kendall finally asks. When James doesn't look up at Kendall immediately, Dak wonders how this is going to turn out. James looks seriously upset, and Dak isn't sure what he should be doing to comfort his friend.

"I'm here looking out for Carlos, and you?"

"Looking out for Logan I guess," the shrill voice of the blond on Kendall's arm interrupts the conversation, yanking her hand away from his.

"What do you mean looking out for Logan, you're meant to be on a romantic date with me."

"Look Neptune-"Kendall tries to console his date, but is cut off by a slap to the face, the sound of skin on skin contact resonating throughout the room.

"My name is Jupiter!" she screeches.

"Who gives a damn what stupid planet name you have," Dak looks over to where Carlos and Logan are standing to see the two looking around to find the source of the commotion, along with most of the other people in the art gallery.

"Ah guys you might want to-"

"You're such a prick. I can't believe I went out with you supposedly on a romantic date when you didn't even give a damn at all."

"Maybe I would give a damn if you weren't so fucking damn annoying," and Dak sees Carlos and Logan finally spot them, their position not exactly being that of secrecy anymore. Logan looks kind of pale, other than his rosy red cheeks as he looks over in confusion whereas Carlos looks confused as to why he and James are even here. This confusion turns to anger however as Carlos begins to march towards them.

"Ah guys-"

"If I'm so annoying then why did you even ask me here in the first place!"

"Because you're a fine piece of ass!"

_SLAP!_

"Seriously you need to stop slapping me bitch!"

James is too busy watching with a smirk on his face with a sense of malicious amusement upon his features, to notice Carlos approach them until it is too late.

"What two doing here? Are you…Are you spying on us," Carlos asks, his eyes narrowed in to deadly slits.

"C-Carlos-"James stammers, but Jupiter interrupts him.

"Excuse me can't you tell where having a private conversation," she says.

"It's not really that private when you're shouting at him for everyone to hear."

"Listen you belligerent idiot-"

"D-Don't talk to h-him like t-that," Logan has now come up behind Carlos, Dak putting his head in his hands for he could be home relaxing in a nice bubble bath surrounded my scented candles instead of here, being a part of this train wreck of a stake out.

"And who are you to tell me what to cupcake. Maybe you should go back to the comic store where you belong with all the other pasty nerds."

"Hey you can't just go around being horrible people like that, and I don't appreciate you being mean to my date," Carlos defends Logan, linking their hands together making Logan go two shades redder than he already is.

"Look-"

"I'm sorry but is there something going on here."

Everyone turns to see a woman in a nice black dress staring them down.

"Ugh you know what, you a dick. Good sex is so not worth this," Jupiter shouts, slapping Kendall across the cheek one last time before she turns on her heel and storms out.

"I am sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," the woman says. "This is a quiet peaceful place, and we don't expect outbursts like this. Especially around artwork which can be so easily damaged."

"B-But we w-were j-just-"

"I'm sorry but all of you must leave, before I call security," the woman interrupts Logan. Carlos grumbles under his breath, dragging Logan out of the art gallery sending James and Dak death glares as he passes them.

"Carlos come on man!" James shouts running out after them. Dak sighs following suit, Kendall smiling at the woman before walking out himself.

"Carlos I'm sorry," James shouts again managing to catch up to Carlos and Logan just as they leave the gallery together.

"Carlos come on it wasn't what it looked like-"

"Then what was it then."

"I just-I just wanted to make sure that everything was going okay-"

"Do you really think I can't take care of myself James? Do you think I'm incapable or something?"

"What no-"

"Because you said you accepted this."

"And I do-"

"Really because it doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

"I was just looking out for you-"

"By causing a scene-"

"To be fear I wasn't really a part of that-"

"And then getting us kicked out of the gallery practically ruining our date, nice looking out man," that's the last thing Carlos says before turning and walking off. James shouts out Carlos' name but he doesn't even turn around to glance back, Logan following in awkwardly in tow.

James sighs, turning around just in time to hear Dak say, "I told you this was bad idea."

"I really don't want a lecture right now," James whines, Dak shrugging his shoulders.

"You want to get outta here," but Dak can see that James' attention isn't on him anymore, as he follows James' trail of vision to see him looking at Kendall who is standing a few feet away from them.

"What do you want?" James spits, Kendall flinching at the venom in his voice.

"I just-I wanted to talk-to talk to you and see-"

"See what Kendall. We have nothing to talk about."

James turns to walk away but he suddenly feels pressure against his wrists tugging him back. He turns back to be met with Kendall, being a little close for comfort. His green eyes looked so saddened and it makes James arm twitch slightly as they want to move to pull the blond into a hug. But he knows Kendall doesn't deserve his sympathy.

"I'm sorry," Kendall says, his throat clamming up not allowing him to get all of the words out that he wants to.

"For whatever I did okay, I'm sorry. I never wanted us to end. I mean I really thought we were going to last-"

"Don't give me that bull shit, and stop acting like you don't know what you did!" Kendall looks really taken aback by this, his eye-brows raising in confusion.

"Am I meant to know what I did because I seriously don't," James scoffs. "No James I'm serious. After you left I raked through my brains for weeks, months trying to figure out what I did wrong, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything. Even now I still wonder sometimes why you left."

"Don't give me that crap Kendall. You know exactly what you did, you just think that you kept everything so well hidden that I'd never find out about it, but guess what I did Kendall, and all I can say is you're a fucking ass. Now let me go so I can move on with my life without having to spend another second wasting it on a jerk like you," James hisses, trying to wrench his arm away but Kendall's grip tightens on him.

"No, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. And I know that for some unknown reason to me that you hate me, but James I'm sorry I hurt you. For whatever it is I'm sorry, and if you could just tell me what I did-"

"No figure it out on your own, because I'm not doing this again. For five years Kendall we were together and for most of those five years I had to share you with her and it was all for nothing-"

"Is it something to do with her, because I thought you said you knew why I was going that."

"I did and no it's not to do with her. Look I just had a fight with my best friend, and I am not up for this right now all right. You know what you did, I put everything I had into making you happy, and all along you really didn't care, so just stop spewing lies out of your mouth and let me go."

At first Kendall's grip tightened ever further, but then his hand falls. The two share a look that James isn't sure if he can handle with all of his emotions in such turmoil.

"I have to go," James whispers, turning and leaving Kendall standing in the middle of the footpath, wondering what he had done that was so bad, to make James so upset with him.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened with you and that Kendall guy," Dak asks as he and James enter James' home.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" James chucks his keys on the counter, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Because you want to hide it so bad."

"It's not that I'm trying to hide it, I just don't like to talk about it."

"Well you know if you ever do want to talk about you know I'm here right."

James tosses Dak a beer as the two move to James' couch. There is a moment of silence in which Dak wonders if he will ever find out about James' and Kendall's past.

"Want to watch a movie?" James asks, and Dak shrugs before agreeing that there is really nothing better to do. James puts on a movie and they continue to drink.

An hour later where James and Dak are found to be a little tipsy after drinking most of the beer that is in James' fridge. James is cuddling into Dak's side, the two in a fit of giggles for no apparent reason. When their laughter dies down, James takes another sip of beer, sighing.

"You should tell me bout Ken-doll," Dak says laughing taking a sip of his own beer.

"I hate dat j-jerk."

"I know but I wanna know w-why?" James sighs again, cuddling into Dak further as he begins to tell his story.

"We were best friends since we were kids. T-Three years old I think was the age dat we met each other," James starts. "Kendall was always this r-really cool guy. In pre-K everyone liked them, and as we moved through school it was always that same. No one really liked me. I was like da kid who no one took notice of," Dak has never heard James talk much about his childhood as well. He knew James had had a tough time of it. His dad left his mum to it when he found out she was pregnant with James, and James' mother is pretty much a stone cold, heartless bitch.

"Kendall was ma only friend. And sometimes people would like bully me be-because of my weight-"and Dak also knows James used to be chubby as a kid. He has seen pictures and he actually thinks he is kind of cute with a little meat on him. "But Kendall like always used to stick up for me."

"Our friendship kind of hit a rough patch when Kendall joined the hockey team. He was like da most amazing player anyone has ever seen, and of course he kind of let all the popularity go ta his head. But he was still there when I needed him, and then we turned thirteen and I started to crush on Kendall. I mean I'd always had some sort of feelings for him, I just didn realise I was in love with him ya know," James pauses lost in his memories.

"…I told him I loved him. Didn't want to because I knew he would hate me. But I did on his birthday. I thought he was gunna punch me, but he I rememba he smiled at me. And den he kissed me."

"Dat doesn sound too bad."

"We dated for five years," James went on, his voice sounding as if he was sobering up a little, continuing like he hadn't even heard Dak speak.

"We never told anyone. No one knew because he didn't want anyone knowing he was bi. He thought that he'd get kicked off of the hockey team, so we never told anyone. Not even our parents knew. And he dated this girl-Jo Taylor the most popular girl in school, all the while to make him seem completely straight. I didn't care though, because I knew he loved me and not her, at least I thought he did."

"…When we turned seventeen, he suggested we lose our virginities to one another. That was the one thing that made me know he loved me more than her because he would never sleep with her. Anyway we were at a party at his house and he was a little drunk, so I took him to his room to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret in front of anyone. When we were in his room, he started coming on to me and that was when he said we should do it. It wasn't as if we hadn't fooled around, and I had been thinking about it. But we it was just random but we did it anyway, because I knew Kendall loved me, at least thought he did. So we did. Guess he was just using me the whole time."

"Using you, what do ya mean?"

"Well a couple days after I found out that it was all a part of some bet he and his hockey friends had. I went over to Kendall's house to meet up with him. His mum said that he was out, but I could go up to his room. She told me that a few of his other friends were waiting for him as well and I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to them, because they didn't really like me. So I sat outside his door waiting for him, but I could hear them. I heard them say my name. I wondered why so I opened the door slightly to see them standing around his computer. They were laughing and then I listened to them talking.

_James watched the four boys surrounding the computer from behind the door, as he looked at them laughing at what was happening. He knew all of them were on the hockey team. Jett Stetson, Tad Hamilton, Steve Walsh and Beau Ryan were their names._

"_Aw dude he's actually going for it, aw no I don't think I can watch anymore," Beau said, covering his eyes as he laughed. _

"_Come on he hasn't even gotten fully into pants yet, we have to make sure he went through with it. before we give him the satisfaction of knowing that he won the bet. That's what the videoing was for right, to make sure there was proof."_

"_But dude this is fucking disgusting, how did he even go through with this, especially with that fat loser."_

_And that's when James heard it, the slight sound of moaning being emitted from the computer. _

"_Wait he's oh god, and that is enough proof for me," everyone roared in laughter, James wondering what they were talking about. They then moved away from the computer all moving to lay on Kendall's bed, James' mouth falling agape as he got a look at what was on the screen. It was him and Kendall on top of each other now under the sheets as they had been just a few nights ago._

"_Dude I didn't think Knight would actually do it man. I mean the girl you guys put me with I couldn't even get to second base without wanting to vomit," the guys all laughed, James frozen on the spot as he continued to listen._

"_I know right but Kendall actually went through with the bet."_

"_Fuck who's idea was it to pick out a bunch of losers to see who could fuck them first."_

"_Dude you and Knight were one's talking it up, saying you could bed anyone you wanted. I was just putting you up to the real challenge."_

"_Fuck man, he really is a trooper to be able to do…that…I mean he is hideous."_

"_Just be thankful you didn't have to do him."_

"_Dude I'm straight remember, I can't believe Kendall's actually bi though." _

"_Yeah I know, but he's still with Jo so it doesn't really matter. Dude do you reckon Jo knows that Kendall is well you know."_

"_Na probably not, do you think he makes her take it up the ass because that's the way he likes it."_

"_Maybe, from what Kendall's told us, Jo would do just about anything he asks her to do, kinky slut."_

_That was when James stopped listening. He felt the tears spring to his eyes, his knees threatening to buckle before him. He couldn't let that happen though. Not here. He just needed to get out of this house because everything was reminding him of Kendall and it was literally making him feel sick to his stomach. Kendall the one person who he had spent his whole life trusting. The one person who he thought would never hurt him, had just betrayed him. He literally had no one but Kendall. NO friends, no dad, a mother who didn't care about him. James always thought Kendall would be there for him, but he was just playing all along. Videoing him and letting his friends watch._

"_James sweetie what's wrong?" He heard Mrs Knight said but he just shook his head, his heart feeling like it was about to crack in two._

"_Honey you don't look good, let's sit down and get you some water," but James just shook his head, turning and running from the place as quickly as he could. He made it just down the road when he tripped over a crack in the pavement, falling flat on his face. It was there that he lay crying. _

"_H-How could h-h-he do this t-to me," James sobbed knowing he could never trust anyone again._

"Oh my fucking god, what a fucking bastard."

"You said it, and now he's sitting there acting like he didn't do anything wrong. He can go to fucking hell," James guzzles down the rest of his beer, now with only one thought in mind after having just deluged into all of those painful memories. _I'm going to get totally wasted tonight._

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that," Carlos says to Logan as they walk away from James. "I can't believe he was actually spying on me."

"W-Why do you t-think he would do t-that?" Logan asks.

"He really was just looking out for me, he does that. He's my best friend and hates seeing me get hurt."

"He thought I-I was going t-to hurt you."

"It's stupid right. I mean you're too sweet to hurt me right. It's just because of your friend Kendall. I don't know what he did to hurt James, but it must've been pretty bad. Do you know what he did?" Logan shakes his head.

"Oh, it's just James won't tell me, and I don't know why?"

"W-Well Kendall's a-actually pretty cool, I-I mean w-where just neighbours so-so I don't really know m-much about him."

"So you're not like really good friends with him or anything like that?" Logan shakes his head.

"Oh well, his date was really weird huh, I mean talk about being a total bitch," Carlos laughs and Logan feels like he could listen to that sound for the rest of his life. Carlos looks up at him and he quickly shies away not wanting to look stupid for staring.

"I had a really nice time tonight."

"Y-Yeah me to," and Logan is afraid this is going to end. He doesn't want to. Over the course of their date he has become so much more confident. Sure he still stutters but at least he is actually holding a conversation with Carlos.

"Did you drive here or…"

"Oh I w-walked, I don't live to f-far away."

"Really?" Carlos asks to which Logan nods. "Well I'd have to catch a Taxi back to my place, but I mean our date did get cut a little short. If you wanted to, you could show me those comic books you draw," Logan doesn't know what to say actually astounded that Carlos even wants to continue this. When Carlos looks up at him, he sort of opens his mouth, trying to form the words to say he would love to show Carlos his comic books. Nothing is coming out though.

"I mean if you don't want me to it's all right. I'll just catch a taxi home-"

"No!" Logan shouts, startling Carlos slightly.

"I-I'm sorry I just-I didn't mean-I want you-I mean I don't want you-but I do-I just-but your probably and I just-I just-"

"Logan calm down all right," Carlos chuckles. "Now listen all right. Nod if you want me to come back to your place," so Logan nods.

"Okay then, I would love to," and Carlos' smile just makes Logan's heart swell in his chest. He has never seen something so-

"Beautiful," he mumbles Carlos turning to look up at him his eyes alight with happiness.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Carlos asks quietly turning to look at Logan, his eyes downcast in a shy fashion.

"Yeah," Logan breathed out, and when Carlos looks up Logan can see him moving to lean in.

_Oh god, what do I do. Do I lean in to, but then you're going to kiss him and you don't know how to kiss anyone and you'll probably be terrible at it and-_

BURP!

Logan belches, his eyes widening when Carlos moves his head back looking up and him strangely. He cannot believe he actually just burped in Carlos' face as he was about to kiss him. He blushes red, his whole face a light like tomato, as Carlos bites down on his bottom lip trying to supress his laughter.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry, I just burp sometimes when I'm nervous and I was nervous because you were going to kiss me but at least I didn't throw up or something because that would have been terrible but this is still bad and I'm so pathetic because I shouldn't even be-"Carlos stops Logan from babbling by sticking his hand over the brunettes mouth.

"It's okay," Carlos bites the insides of his cheeks not being able to stop himself from letting out a slight giggle. He instantly regrets it as Logan looks away as if he is about to cry.

"I'm sorry, it's fine Logan all right," and Logan lets out a shaky shy, not being able to meet Carlos' eyes feeling absolutely humiliated.

"You probably want to catch that taxi home right?" Logan laughs uneasily.

"I told you I wanted to come and see your comic books didn't I."

"You still want to?"

"Of course, now come on, lead the way."

All the way there though, Logan can't help but feel like an absolute failure. This is his first date with someone who may genuinely like him, and it's like he is doing all he can to sabotage himself. HE is getting really frustrated with how his body continues to betray him.

They arrive at Logan's apartment, Logan unlocking the door and letting the two in.

"This is a really nice place," Carlos announces as the two move in. Logan just hopes he hasn't left anything out for Carlos to find that will lead to further embarrassment.

"So where are these comic books? I want to see how talented you are," Logan leads them to a shelve where all of his comic books that he has created lay upon.

"Wow, there's a lot here, have you ever tried to get any published?"

Logan shakes his head and he knows he never will. It's just a hobby and besides he knows they're nowhere near good enough anyway. Carlos flips through the pages, his eyes widening and Logan isn't sure if this is a good sign or not.

"Logan these are amazing," Carlos continues to flip through the pages, as he begins to smile, his mouth falling agape.

"Logan you are so talented," and when Carlos looks up he sees Logan looking rather chuffed with himself. He looks so cute, so Carlos puts the comic book back on itself stepping closer to Logan and intertwining his arms behind his neck.

"Don't burp on me this time," Carlos sniggers, Logan biting down on his bottom lip in embarrassment.

"I was just nervous and when I'm nervous-"

"Don't be nervous then, just kiss me," when Logan doesn't move Carlos chuckles.

"What is this your first kiss or something," he teases but when Logan doesn't laugh along Carlos realises that he had been correct.

"This is your first kiss?" Logan nods.

"I k-know, it's kind o-of pathetic r-right."

"What no it's not, you were just waiting for the right person right to have your first kiss with right?"

"Y-Yes."

"And am I the right person?" Carlos asks hesitantly. And with Logan breathes out a faint yeah, Carlos smiles.

"Don't be nervous, and just relax," and this is really going to happen. Logan can't believe it as he sees Carlos licking his lips before closing his eyes and leaning in once more.

_I'm not going to burp, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm going to kiss him and god damn it, he is going to enjoy himself,_ Logan thinks inwardly, as he leans forward himself.

'_Pick up your phone, pick it up you've got a message!'_

Logan jumps away from Carlos at the sound of this annoying screechy voice shouting. He looks around only to hear Carlos groaning as he pulls his phone out from his pocket.

"Sorry," he says looking down scoffing as he does so.

"Wow James is just set on ruining tonight for me," Carlos says, flipping his phone shut not even bothering to read the message.

"W-Was that h-him?"

"Yes," Carlos says bitterly rolling his eyes before turning back to look right into Logan's eyes.

"Can we just pretend that that didn't happen?"

"O-Of course."

"Good, because I really want to kiss you," Carlos replies, as he steps forward once to wrap his arms around Logan's neck. Logan looks at Carlos who is perhaps the most beautiful living being he has ever seen. Logan really can't believe this is actually happening.

"W-Well good b-because…because I really want to kiss you to," he is even more amazed that he made his way through a half a sentence without stuttering.

"Again, don't be nervous, just relax," Carlos says once more as they are in the position they have been in twice tonight already.

When Carlos pulls back Logan wonders what he is doing. Carlos reaches into his pocket, grabbing his phone before turning it off.

"Don't want this to interrupt our third attempt at this right," Carlos sniggers placing his phone back in his pocket, before returning to the previous position they had just been in. This time Logan is so determined. He has to get a kiss out of tonight, because it has been perhaps the most amazing night of his life. Carlos leans forward, puckering his lips. Logan does the same their foreheads coming to rest together, before their noses do. Logan is no nervous, but he wills his body not to mess this up for him. He might not have another chance with such a sweet and amazing guy like Carlos, so he screws this up he might as well buy a one way ticket to Peru so he can at least have fun raising a farm of alpacas whilst being utterly lonely at the same time. This is it for him. No one else has ever taken any interest in him, and no one probably will ever again. Logan can feel Carlos' breath ghosting over his lips, making him feel light-headed for he only has to move forward in the slightest and he will be touching lips with Carlos. He moves in just as Carlos does-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Logan jumps forward hitting Carlos forehead against his own. His hand goes to his forehead, having actually hurt himself. He looks up to see Carlos has done the same thing.

"Oh my gosh Carlos, are you okay-"

"LOGAN ARE YOU HOME!" he hears Kendall scream and he can't help but hate his neighbour right now.

"Yeah I'm okay just, it's getting late and I have to get to work early tomorrow…" Carlos trials off, as he stands up, his hand still on his forehead.

"Oh you, um ah you n-need to go."

"Yeah sorry I do-"

"Logan! ARE YOU IN THERE!" Kendall screams through the door.

"Look I better get going, um I had a good time tonight and ah you have my number right so give me a call."

"I will," Logan shrugs following Carlos over to the door. Carlos pulls the door back to see Kendall standing there.

"Loga-oh Carlos oh I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Carlos scoffs, narrowing his eyes at the blond, and Logan really wants to kick Kendall where is hurts right now. Carlos turns back to him, smiling apologetically.

"Call me all right."

"Okay," Carlos pulls Logan into a hug, which Logan returns before he is leaving his apartment.

When Carlos is gone Kendall looks back to Logan regretfully.

"I did interrupt something didn't I?"

"All I can say is this better be good," Logan replies bitterly.

Kendall laughs sheepishly before biting down on his bottom lip. "Can I have some sugar?" Logan knows his neighbour well enough to know that when Kendall is upset he bakes, but to interrupt his first kiss for some sugar. Logan smiles smarmily up at the blond before grabbing the door and slamming it in his face. HE then falls back against the door, head in his hands.

"At least he told me to call him," Logan mutters still bitter from all the interruptions, hoping that things will only get better for them as there time together went on.

* * *

**So this chapter kind of got away from me. I was going to add more to the last Cargan scene but I decided to leave that for later. And yes James' story comes out, but is everything as it seems? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Yours Sincerely**

_WindowsDown22_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well this is my first Kames fic.**

**I love the pairing so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**The Cargan is going to be pretty heavy in this (because I love this pairing as well) but also because it kind of has to happen to get into the Kames.**

**You'll understand as you read on.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy,**

**And please continue to favs, alert and review!**

* * *

**The Ups And Downs Of True Love**

**Chapter Four**

**Life in the eyes of wonder**

**Thanks to **_suicidalwerewolf, annabellex2, EverlastingRusher, Linhohbabycakes, Nenuk, __child who is cool__, __ThatKamesLover15__, __Cookie Monster Giggles__, __Just Fetching__, Guest, __JamesxKendallxKames3__, __EveryDayImBTRushering__, __Abi DiLaurentis__ and __Love and Heartz_** for all of your lovely favs, alerts and reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Summary: Kendall and James once had true love. True love is all that Carlos and Logan want. Can a night of speed dating lead to resolved mistakes and granted wishes? Kames/Cargan. Rating for later chapters.**

* * *

A few days have passed by, allowing James to get over his run in with Kendall. He has decided that Carlos and Logan can be together, doesn't mean he and Kendall have to get along, or ever see one another again. James is sitting in the design room, working on one of the designs the team had decided upon. He has tailors and seamstresses to help him, as he over-sees what they are doing, and helps them to create the design.

"Looking good Diamond," Mr VanDyke says, looking over towards James' corner where he is working.

"Thanks boss," James replies, before continuing to work.

"He always praises you, you know?" says Carlos who is working beside him on another design.

"What of it?"

"I don't know. He just always like makes a point to talk you up all the time."

"Aw are you jealous you don't get more of the boss's attention," James mocks, Carlos sneering at him. James is glad that he and Carlos are back to getting along. He had managed to get in contact with Carlos after his date with Logan. The apologies had started up, and Carlos couldn't help but forgive him. The man could never hold a grudge against anyone.

James continues to work, so focused on what he is doing that he doesn't hear the door to the room open.

"Um, I'm looking for James Diamond."

It is when James hears his name, he looks up to see a messenger boy holding a lovely bouquet of Wildflowers in his hands. These are his favourite type of flowers, and he wonders as to who would be so kind to send him a bouquet of them.

"Look like you got an admirer Diamond," Mr VanDyke says as James stands up to sign for the flowers. The messenger hands them over, James staring in awe as his fingers run over the flowers finding a card in between two of them. He pulls out the card before opening it to read:

_I'm sorry._

James knows exactly who this note is from, so he screws his face up, before walking right over to the bin and shoving the flowers inside. He then returns to his work station, ignoring all of the whispered comments.

"Who were they from?" Carlos asks him. His reply is to say, "No one important."

James hopes that this will be the last he hears from Kendall, but the flowers keep coming every day. Beautiful bouquets of Wildflowers continue to show up at his work, the messages getting more romantic every time. Eventually the messages ask for James to meet him at places that James knows mean something to the both of them. Like a little ice cream parlour nearby his work, an ice cream parlour being where they had had their first date. And then down at the beach under the stars where they had first said I love you to one another. This continues but each time James throws the flowers away, every time people from his work giving him questioning looks.

After the fifth day, James has had enough. He grits his teeth hoping to get through his work fast enough so that he can go down to the Coffee Cabana and give Kendall a piece of his mind.

"You know, it seems like he really is sorry for what he did," James hears Carlos say, but he doesn't look over at his friend not wanting to hear anything of what he is saying.

"I'm just saying. It seems like he's not going to give up unless you go and talk to him."

"Look you don't know what he did Carlos, so just leave it out," he hears Carlos sigh before a hand is on his shoulder. James looks up to see Carlos kneeling down beside him.

"Actually I do, Dak told me," and now James really wishes he hadn't gotten drunk with Dak that night. Or he wishes that he had gotten Dak drunker so that he didn't remember that conversation.

"Just leave it alone Carlos."

"Look all I'm saying is that, yes what he did is wrong, and I get why you're angry at him. But people change from high school James. Maybe he's not the same guy he was back then," James scoffs.

"He might not be, and maybe he just wants a second chance," James doesn't even consider this, continuing to work on his outfit, as he ignores Carlos.

"You know, when I was back in high school, there was this guy who always bullied me. Jack Saunders. I hated him so much. The bullying just got worse as I went through high school, I mean it got pretty bad, to the point where I was going home with bleeding noses and black eyes, one time he actually cracked one of my ribs," James is listening to Carlos' story, wondering where he is going with this. "It went all through high school with him, and I was so glad when I left because it meant I would never have to see him again. But a couple of years after high school had finished I saw him again. He was just walking down the street and we bumped into each other. When I realised who it was, I just hated that I had to run into him of all people. But do you know what happened?"

"What?" James asks, finally looking up from his work to see Carlos deep in thought.

"He remembered me, and after he did, the first thing he did was apologise to me. He said he was going through a rough time, because his dad and mum were getting a divorce and he just wanted to take all his anger out on someone. He said it wasn't an excuse, but he was really sorry. And he offered to buy me lunch, and I accepted."

"What just like that?"

"Well that was when I realised that there really is no point in holding a grudge because it just makes you bitter. He was sorry and he regretted what he did and that's all that mattered to me. That he knew what he did was wrong and that he was a changed person…" Carlos trails off, which gives James time to think about all of this bitterness that resides inside of him. All of this anger. He can let it go within a heartbeat if he is forgiving. It doesn't mean he has to go out with Kendall again, or even be friends with him, but just forgiving him for what he did could make all the difference.

"And you really think I should give him a chance, after what he did."

"Well that's up to you, but I think you should at least go and talk to the guy. At least try to make amends because that's what it sounds like he is trying to do."

James ties up a loose thread, before standing back to look at his work.

"It looks good," James nods in agreement, happy with what he has produced. "Just please…go talk to the guy at least."

"Carlos, this wouldn't be because he's a friend of your boyfriend right?" James teases.

"Actually no, Logan hasn't called me since our date."

"What he hasn't called you at all?"

"Nope," James can see how dejected Carlos looks because of this, so he puts his hand on Carlos shoulder and squeezes in comfort.

"I'm sure he'll get around to it. He seemed like he really liked you."

"Yeah I thought so to-"

"Diamond, Garcia back to work," the two hear their boss say, moving to continue working. James decides that perhaps Carlos is right. He is never going to take Kendall back, no matter how persuasive the blond could be. But maybe forgiveness could be in the cards for Kendall, if James can feel it in himself to do so.

After work has finished for the day, James head over to the Coffee Cabana wondering if he can really do it; forgive the guy who after all he had been through finally crushed his heart. He walks into the Coffee Cabana, to see Kendall at the counter wiping it down. Kendall looks up as the bell over the door ring, to see James standing in the door way.

"Hey Caroline, take over the counter for me all right," Caroline one of his workers nods, before Kendall moves towards James.

"H-Hey," Kendall says awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Hi, can we ah sit down. I want to talk to you," Kendall nods, gesturing to a table that is empty. As the two sit down, Kendall wonders what James is doing here. James hadn't shown any interest in the flowers he had sent him, and Kendall had waited around every location he had picked out, hoping that James would show up. He never did though, and now all of sudden here the both of them sit.

"So ah, did you like the flowers I sent you? I know they're you favourite."

"I ah need you stop sending those to me. Everyone keeps asking me why I'm throwing them in the bin and work, and I don't really feel the need to explain it to any of them," Kendall sighs but nods in agreement.

"So why are you here anyway? If you didn't even like the flowers."

"Well I came here because…" James trails off looking like he is at a complete loss for words.

"Because what James?" James takes a minute before replying saying, "Well at first I was just going to tell you to knock it off with the flowers and then probably cuss you out or something. But then Carlos went on to say I should be all forgiving or something like that."

"Forgiving?"

"Yeah forgiving."

"Forgive me for what, I still don't freakin know."

"Don't start Kendall," but this is frustrating beyond anyone's means. He just wants to know what he did wrong, for if he perhaps have a clue he could give James a sincere apology because he never ever meant to hurt him when they were younger.

"Look, I just-I want to make peace. From now on I'm thinking we just leave it alone all right. If we see each other around, a polite wave, but other than that-"

"Just tell me what I did wrong James, because I'm really trying all right. Do you think I ever stopped wondering what had happened to you? What I did wrong? Why you just broke up with me and left without so much as a simple explanation?"

"This isn't my fault Kendall-"

"I never said it was," Kendall interrupts. "I just want to know what I did. I seriously have no clue James, and how can I make it up to you if I don't know what I did wrong in the first place."

Kendall watches James' expression soften, hoping that he can finally know what he did wrong.

"Why don't you tell me about the bet Kendall," Kendall raises his eye-brows in confusion having no idea what James is talking about. "The bet that you made with your little buddies to see which of you could get the biggest loser into the sack first."

That's when it all clicks for Kendall, the truth of he has done now written all over his face.

"Yeah, it seems like you know what you did wrong now huh?"

"James I-I can explain-"

"You know what, save it," James spits. "I thought I could do this, forgive you but I can't. Just stay away from me," James stands up looking down at Kendall with disgust in his eyes.

"You know I trusted you, and you let me down big time."

"James it was just a stupid bet-"

"Just a stupid bet!" James' voice is full of venom, as he seethes with anger. "You know what, you can take your stupid bet and shove it up your ass knight because there is no fucking way I am ever forgiving you-"

"James-"

"No! You just make sure to stay the fuck away from me. Stop sending me flowers and just continue to live your pathetic little life," with that James is done, standing up to exit the place that he knows he will never enter again. Before he leaves though he turns back to Kendall, "And one more thing. Tell your nerdy friend to at least call Carlos if he doesn't want to see him again, instead of leaving Carlos to wonder if he's ever going to hear from him again," and with that James leaves, slamming the door shut on his way out.

* * *

Carlos has decided that if Logan isn't going to ring him, he will be pro-active about all of this. He is tired of waiting, and he thought that they had had a good time on their date. And if Logan doesn't think so the least he can do is say that to his face. He arrives outside Logan's apartment building, after work. He gets out of his car before entering the building and ascending the stairs to be outside Logan's apartment. He knocks on the door three times, before waiting for Logan to answer. When Logan does, his eyes almost pop out of his head, upon seeing Carlos standing outside his door.

"C-Carlos, what are y-you doing here-"

"Well I just thought that maybe you lost my number or something, or that there is a really good reason as to why you haven't called me in five days because I thought we had a good time and-"Logan surges forward, cutting Carlos off from his babbling by crashing their lips together. At first Carlos is surprised by Logan's courage, but soon enough Carlos is moving his lips against Logan's, reaching up intertwine his arms around Logan's neck. The kiss, full of passion, lasts for a minute or so, the two not able to get enough of one another until Logan finally pulls back to take a breath. Carlos then envelops Logan in a tight hug, his head moving to rest in the crook of Logan's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again," Carlos whispered, making Logan only pull him that much closer to him.

"I did, I mean I do, I just-"

"Oh my golly goodness!" Carlos looks up to see a middle aged woman standing in front of them, turning back to look at Logan in confusion, "Is this the cutie I've been hearing all about Logie-Bear."

Logan face palms blushing red with Carlos still in his arms.

"U-Um Carlos, t-this is my mother, mother this is um, this is C-Carlos."

* * *

Kendall is so wound up when he enters his apartment after work. He never knew that James ever found out about the bet, and sure he understands that James is angry, but not angry enough to walk out on a lifetime of friendship, and years' worth of a relationship. It's not as if he went through with the bet. He simply laughed along with his friends when they brought this up. It's not as if he would ever do something so cruel to hurt James, so if James wanted to be that way then fine. He can be angry all he wants, because Kendall is not going to spend another second of his time, wasting his thoughts on the pretty boy.

He flops onto his couch, wondering what he should do now. He's not upset about what happened, so he isn't really up for baking. He just so wound up, and angry and feels like hitting something. What he needs is some sort of release. He thinks of calling someone from his book of hot people that would be willing to have a night of fun, but then decides against it. He can't think of anyone who he will actually enjoy the night with, other than James. Kendall groans in frustration as his thoughts move straight to the man, who is the cause of all of this.

He can't help but wonder what James is doing now. Is he thinking about Kendall, or is he not bothering about him anymore. Kendall reaches up running his fingers through his hair, sighing at what a mess this day has turned out to be. That's when he decides that tomorrow will be a better day, as tomorrow will be the day that James no longer invades his thoughts. He doesn't need James, he will be fine. There is no doubt in Kendall's mind that tomorrow will be a better day.

But then he decides to screw it all. James is still on his mind, and he doesn't want to keep thinking of him. He grabs his book, running through the names before picking out a guy named Jett Stettson. He is always up for a good time, so he dials his number waiting for him to answer.

"Yo," Kendall hears Jett say on the other end of the line.

"Hey Jett, it's Kendall here. I was just wondering if you wanted to come around tonight. Have a few drinks, have some fun," Kendall hears Jett chuckle, the sound of lips smacking together in interest already getting Kendall hard.

"Sounds good baby, I'll be around in twenty."

"Mmmm, can't wait," and with that Kendall hangs up Logan words continuing to ring in his head. Okay so he has promiscuous tendencies. He's getting laid and Logan isn't so what does it matter to him. Kendall thinks as he moves to lie back on the couch, waiting eagerly for Jett's arrival.

* * *

Carlos sits around the table, Logan's mother who Carlos now knows as Joanna sitting opposite him. As it turns out Logan had been preparing for a family dinner, Logan's father also having shown up. There are four other places set for Logan's brother, his wife and two children who have yet to arrive. Logan is in the kitchen preparing dinner, his eyes every now and then flitting across to where Carlos sits with his family.

Logan's mother had decided to invite Carlos to dinner, much to Logan's protest. Carlos at the time hadn't been sure why Logan wouldn't want him to join his family for dinner, and had actually been a little hurt at the thought that the guy he liked didn't want him around, but now he is starting realise why.

"You know I was starting to wonder if our little Logie-Bear would never find someone to be with," Joanna says, smiling brightly.

"Mum would you stop calling me that," Logan hisses, his face bright red from embarrassment.

"Why, I think it's kind of cute, don't you agree Carlos."

"Yes Logie-bear, I think it's very cute," Carlos teases, but Logan doesn't seem to see the funny side of it. Carlos can tell that Logan is utterly embarrassed by how his parents are treating him, which is understandable. Logan's parents are treating him like he is a child, and all though Carlos finds it cute, he could only imagine how mortified he would be if it was his parents who were treating him like they had been Logan.

"Yes our little Logan, all growing up with his first boyfriend. You know everyone at the office will be so glad to hear about this. We all knew you would find someone eventually, but you are just a late bloomer, just like you were when it came to going through puberty," Logan's father Tom pipes in, Carlos hearing pots falling to the floor in the kitchen. Carlos holds back a chuckle before turning to Tom.

"Um the office?"

"Oh yes. Logan has always been a part of my work family ever since he came in for father son work day when he was sixteen. He had a special interest in my receptionist Drew, so he kept coming back in to work with me just to see him. You know one I caught little Logie over here masturbating to a picture that he stole from Drews desk-" the sound of choking commences, as Logan had been drinking a glass of water at the time that his father had said this to Carlos.

"Oh Logie-pop are you all right," Carlos can't help but let out a snigger at yet another embarrassing nickname.

"I-I can we just not talk about that sort of stuff at the dinner table," Logan speaks in a rather fast way, his eyes not being able to meet Carlos'.

"Logan there is nothing wrong with Masturbation. It's very natural and quite frankly I would have been worried if a sixteen year old boy wasn't doing that sort of thing. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure that Carlos here is not new to the concept of masturbation-"a knock at the door sound, Logan walking past the table, Carlos hearing him mutter, "Oh thank god," as he moves past them.

"I'll be right back," Carlos says before running after Logan. He catches him just before he is about to open the door.

"Logan," Carlos says, skidding to a halt in front of him. Logan turns around, his gaze aimed at the floor.

"Hey listen," Carlos starts his hand running and down Logan's arm in a comforting manner. "Everyone had embarrassing parents. It's not that bigger deal-"

"I think my parents take the cake don't you," Carlos sighs, bringing his finger up to Logan's chin, pressing upwards so they can meet each other's eyes.

"Does this have something with you not calling me?"

"They've been a-around all week, and I just wanted to w-wait for them to leave before I-I c-called you. And there was some o-other stuff going on as well-"

"Other stuff-"

"It's not important. I mean-I just-I was going to call you. I really was just after they left so they wouldn't c-completely embarrass me like t-they are now."

"Don't worry about it Logie-Bear," Carlos coo's making Logan giggle, just before he leans up to press their lips together.

"Just enjoy the night," he mumbles against Logan's lips. The knocking that continues at the door though ends up cutting their kiss short however.

"That'll be my b-brother. You should um, I mean I you should g-go."

"You want me to leave."

"I don't want you to. B-But I don't want you to meet my brother either."

But Carlos decides to stay, pulling Logan in for one last hug.

"I think I'll stay. I think your family have a few more embarrassing stories that they are yet to tell me. Plus I want to make sure that this Drew guy isn't any competition that I have to worry about."

"You have nothing to w-worry about," Logan replies as he sighs before turning around and pulling the door open.

* * *

James decides to go back to work so he can let off some steam whilst working on some of his designs. He has a lot of work to do of course, and to be honest he doesn't have a lot of time to spare. He goes up to the design room, turning on the lights to see everything is where he had left it. He begins to work, hoping this will bring the distraction that he needs, but he soon finds out this isn't enough. Kendall keeps returning to mind, his seething anger for the blond mixed between the feelings which he had once felt for him.

James let out an angry growl as he pricks himself with a needle.

"Sounds like someone's had a tough day," James jumps at the sound of a voice appearing out of thin air. When he turns around however he sees his boss Mr. VanDyke standing in the doorway.

"Oh um, hi Mr VanDyke," James says, standing up to brush himself down.

"Please Diamond, we've been working together for two years now. You can call me Ben."

"Well Ben, maybe you should start calling me James."

"James, I like that," James isn't really sure if his boss is flirting with him, but there is a glint in his eyes that makes James think that perhaps he is. Ben's lips curl up into a smile as he approaches James. James' stomach begins to tie itself in knots, a fluttering feeling settling in his chest.

"So why are you here anyway? I thought we had finished up for today," James sighs.

"I just needed a distraction."

"From what?" Ben is now standing right in front of James, his eyes staring slightly down at James as he is a few inches taller.

"Relationship drama's I guess. It's complicated."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with all of the bouquets of flowers you've been throwing in the bin would it?"

"Kind of, I just-you know what, you probably don't want to hear about all of this."

"Why would I be asking about it, if I didn't want to hear?"

"I-I..." James trails off getting lost in Ben's eyes, suddenly imagining that they were a deep green and his hair is blond instead of a chestnut brown and-

"I should get going home," James all of a sudden feels very much trapped. He had been so focussed on being so close to Ben that he hadn't even realised that he was pressed up against the wall, Ben exceedingly close to him.

"But I thought that maybe you might want to hear some good news. You know, to cheer up your tough day."

"Some good news?" James is intrigued to say the least.

"Yeah, well today I got the news that Gustavo Rocque (the CEO of the Roquce company that creates his clothing line) is paying for me and one of my workers to go to Milan for fashion week. We'll be going there to see all of their new fashion lines, and working about how we will be able to incorporate this into our own designs."

"No way!" James exclaims.

"He did, and that lucky worker I've decided I want to come with me is you," James practically leaps into Ben's arms, hugging him. To go to Milan for fashion week, was perhaps going to be the best experience of James' life. He can't believe that Ben is actually picking him to go with his to Milan. James pulls back realising that he is back where he started; staring into Ben's eyes, but this time he's not imaging them to be anyone else. All he is seeing is Ben.

"Um thank you for the opportunity," James whispers, not being able to look away from the trance that has been put upon him.

"It's my pleasure. I think you of all people have earned it with all the work you've done here. You have a great brain when it comes to things like fashion and what people would like to be seen wearing. I just hope that that shows when we go to Milan. I don't want you to let me down."

"I swear I won't. You can count on me."

"I believe I can, which is why I picked you."

James doesn't know where to go from here. He is back to just dreamily staring. All of emotions are out of whack, and he just doesn't know what he is feeling anymore.

"I should get going," James finally says, pulling himself away from Ben's arms.

"If you must," James takes a few steps back their intense connection not being broken as he continues to walk backwards away from Ben.

"Again I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find a way," and that's that. Ben turns away with a smile from ear to ear as he leaves through the door in which he came through. James is left in bewilderment, the last thing Ben said, replaying over and over in his head. He wonders what Ben meant by that, but deep down James feel he knows exactly what was meant by those words.

* * *

Carlos really can't believe what is going on. Ever since Logan's brother Liam had entered Logan's apartment he had been nothing but a complete and utter jerk. Carlos can't believe that Logan puts up with this sort of behaviour. Liam is just a pompous, egotistical, stuck up-

"You know father I was thinking of buying a new yatch. I don't know why I ever brought my old one, because it is far too small. As I always the bigger the better, but I guess for little Logie here, things are a bit different" Liam laughs, Carlos frowning at the hurt that is appears on Logan's face. Liam has been making petty remarks like this all dinner, and Carlos is getting sick on it. The worst thing is, is that Joana and Tom are making it all out to be some sort of joke, laughing along with Liam.

Carlos knows Liam's type exactly. He looks towards his wife Nicole, who has platinum blond hair, a huge set of breast her face plastered with make-up. She is so fake, something that Liam probably loves about her. And then there are his children who are dressed up in the fanciest of clothes and eat and talk as if they are robots, made to be the perfect children.

"So Cameron is it-"

"Carlos actually-"

"Whatever Christian, now here is the question I've been dying to ask. What on earth possessed you to actually consider dating my brother here? I mean is he paying you to be here or something. Tell me right now if that's true and I'll double what he's paying you," Liam says laughing loudly. Logan's parents laugh to, "Oh you jokester Liam," Tom even adds in between his laughter.

"Actually I met Logan whilst we were speed dating, and he happened to be the cutest and sweetest person I have ever met," Carlos leans in pecking Logan on the cheek.

"Well you must not have met a lot of people then."

Carlos is getting really sick of this, because every single comment Liam is making, Carlos can see the hurt that is plastered over Logan's face.

"So Carlos what do you do for a living?" Liam asks, seeming genuinely interested. That is until Carlos hears the next comment, "You'll have to making the big bucks because with what Logan's earning you'll be living a sad existence if you don't."

"You know what," Carlos behind to shout, ready to give Liam a piece of his mind, but suddenly a stinging feeling grows at the top of his thighs as he feels Logan's finger nails digging into him. HE looks up to see Logan discretely shaking his head, his eyes wide. Carlos purses his lips together taking a deep breath.

"I work as a fashion designer."

"Really wow sounds cool, a fashion designer and a librarian. What an odd pair?"

"Well I don't think it's odd. I like that Logan's a librarian and maybe one day he will publish some of the comic books he has drawn. They're really good, have you guys seen them?"

"You know father, mother have I mentioned that I have a benefit to attend this week. I'm receiving an award for helping sick children with cancer, very tragic, very tragic, but I helped for the good cause."

In fact Liam had mentioned this more than once tonight and Carlos figured he had just donated a huge amount of money, Liam not forgetting to mention how wealthy he is as well with every chance he gets.

Logan fingers had returned to his side after Carlos had calmed down, but Carlos feels like he needs to give Logan some reassurance, so he links his fingers with Logan under the table. Logan looks up and smiles at him. Carlos wonders if Logan had spent his whole life like this, being degraded by Liam who was meant to be his elder brother; someone Logan should look up to.

So for the rest of the night Carlos listens to Liam show off about anything and everything, always sticking up for Logan when the odd comment is made in a demeaning matter, all the while Carlos and Logan's fingers remaining intertwined, never wanting to let each other go. When the dinner ends, Carlos stick around to talk to Logan about what has happened tonight. He is sure that Logan will need to vent about his family especially his brother.

"Your brother's kind of a total dick," Carlos says once everyone has left.

"I-I know," Logan whispers back. "When I told my parents about you, h-he said that you were p-probably a figment of my imagination. He's kind of w-what I meant by and stuff in our earlier conversation. He k-kind of got it in my head that maybe you could do a lot better than me. That's why I-I didn't call. Because I-I thought maybe you were h-humouring me," Carlos frowns, for he really likes Logan and would never want him to think that.

"Hey listen. I like you a lot after knowing you for such a short time. And you shouldn't listen to your brother. He's an ass and that's that. I'm not going anywhere any time soon unless you want me to."

"I-I don't," Logan replies.

"Fine. Let's seal the deal with a kiss huh," and so Logan leans forward pressing their lips together, Logan wishing somewhat glad that this night has come to an end, but upset that Carlos now had to leave.

"So this time, call me all right. We have to set up another date."

"I-I promise I w-will."

"Good, I look forward to hearing from you," and with one last kiss, Carlos leaves Logan's apartment, Logan feelings now changing to wishing this night didn't have to come to an end.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Yours Sincerely**

_WindowsDown22_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay well this is my first Kames fic.**

**I love the pairing so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**The Cargan is going to be pretty heavy in this (because I love this pairing as well) but also because it kind of has to happen to get into the Kames.**

**You'll understand as you read on.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy,**

**And please continue to favs, alert and review!**

**The Ups And Downs Of True Love**

**Chapter Five**

**Drunken nights **

**Thanks to **_annabellex2, AlbiRusherSchmidt, Dymondthomas14, kat4543, TidusGT, Just Fetching, Dani, SWACGleekFreak, __child who is cool__, __Cookie Monster Giggles__, Guest, __JamesxKendallxKames3__, __Abi DiLaurentis__ and __Love and Heartz_** for all of your lovely favs, alerts and reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Summary: Kendall and James once had true love. True love is all that Carlos and Logan want. Can a night of speed dating lead to resolved mistakes and granted wishes? Kames/Cargan. Rating for later chapters.**

* * *

James is glad that he is no longer hearing from Kendall, all of the flowers that he has been receiving no longer arriving at his work. Everything is looking good, and Carlos is exceedingly happy that he will be going to Milan for fashion week. The trip is booked for at least another three weeks away, but James is already on his toes waiting. This is a chance of a life time for him. And what's even worse is that James' is actually looking forward to going with Ben. James doesn't know what he is feeling, and that is annoying the hell out of him.

As James finishes one of the dresses he is working on, Ben walks past looking over the design.

"Nice work James," he says.

"Thanks Mr-I mean Ben," James smiles sheepishly, feeling Ben's hands move to shoulder giving a quick squeeze before he moves on.

"What was that?" Carlos immediately hisses from his station right next to James'.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nice work James," Carlos mocks, before fluttering his eyes in a flirty manner as he says, "Why thank you Ben."

"It's not like that."

"It totally is. I never thought you were on to mix work with pleasure. Wait are you two sleeping together, is that how you got to go to fashion week-"

"Carlos. Do you really think I'm someone who sleeps around to get to the top?"

"Well no of course not-"

"Then that's that," James whispers. "Where not sleeping together, and there is nothing going on."

James ends this conversation, as he begins to start on the next pair of shorts he is making.

"So I was thinking we should do something after work?" James asks looking up at the clock realising they finish in an hour's time. He wants to go out for a night, for he hasn't been out in so long, and he could really use a night to let go of some of the stress he had been holding in with the whole Kendall thing.

"I can't sorry. I've got a date," James smiles rolling his eyes. He is glad that Carlos ended up going around to Logan's to talk things out, as Carlos is much happier now. He had heard all about Carlos' meeting with Logan's parents, after Carlos had rung him up talk long into the night.

"Oh yeah what're you guys up to?"

"I'm taking Logan out clubbing. We were talking on the phone the other night, and as it turns out he had never been out to a club before. So we decided that that is what we are going to do tonight."

"Well good for you guys. You'll be out having fun, dancing and drinking and making out. And I will be at home on my couch watching lame comedies on television," Carlos frowns at this. Normally he would suggest James hangs out with Dak, but Dak will be at a catering gig he managed to get for some executive party being hosted down town.

"Well you know if you want, you could come along with Logan and me," Carlos suggests but James immediately shakes his head.

"What come on it'll be fun," Carlos tries.

"Yeah but it's a date for you two. I don't want to be a third wheel and all."

"You won't be. You can try and hook up with other guys there, and I'm sure Logan won't mind at all."

"Are you sure? I don't want to feel like I am intruding or anything."

"Seriously James, stop. You'll be fine and we'll have some fun. Come on."

James still doesn't know if he wants to go with Carlos, not wanting to ruin his best friends date.

"Look, do you want me to ring up Logan and ask if it's all right?" James nods as Carlos rolls his eyes before pulling out his phone and dialling Logan's number.

* * *

It is an hour and half before Logan will be meeting up with Carlos for their second date. Logan is more nervous than he had been for his first date, because they are going out clubbing. This is something that Logan has never done before in his life, and he doesn't know what to expect. He doesn't know what to wear either, which is just making matters worse.

He hears someone knocking at his door, so he puts down the jeans that he had had placed up against his legs as he looked into the mirror, before moving towards his door. When he opens it Kendall is standing in the doorway, a six pack in hand.

"Hey buddy," he says moving in without being invited in to Logan's apartment.

"So, L.A kings are playing tonight," Kendall sits down on Logan's couch, opening one of the bottles of beer as he turns on the television.

"Um okay?"

"Yeah, you got some chips and dip."

Logan doesn't know what to do. Kendall has done this ever since they had been introduced when Logan moved in. He doesn't do it often, for they aren't the best of friends. But it is normally when all of Kendall's other plans, having fallen through. Of course Logan has never refused having Kendall around before, because he has never had anything better to do. But now he has a date, and he doesn't know how to tell Kendall to get the hell out of his apartment.

"Kendall look-"

"Do you have chicken flavoured-"

"I have a date tonight," Logan blurts out and that manages to shut Kendall up.

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah and you know I would normally love for you to be here, but I have to get ready and-"Logan stops as Kendall flops backwards onto his couch, burying his head into a pillow letting out a long groan.

"I-Is everything all right?" Logan asks. Kendall doesn't reply at first, acting as if he is trying to suffocate himself with the pillow. He eventually removes the pillow from over his head however, looking up at Logan.

"It's a Friday night and literally everyone is doing something. I called up like everyone and there all out on dates, or out of town or having a baby-"

"Having a baby?"

"Don't ask," so Logan takes Kendall advice and doesn't.

"I mean even you have plans for tonight," Kendall groans before sheepishly smiling and saying, "No offense."

Kendall turns onto his stomach lying face down, as Logan wonders what to do.

"W-Well I mean if you want, ah Carlos and I are going clubbing. You could ah you know tag along I guess," Kendall looks up at this, contemplating whether he should or not.

"Na, you and Carlos are going on a date."

"Well yeah but I'm sure that there will be other people there that you can talk to you know. I mean heaps of people go out clubbing right so you should be able to find at least one person who has reconcilable differences with you-"

"Logan you're babbling again."

"Oh right, well um you know you should ah come. I'm sure it'll be fine you know bleep blap bloop," Kendall gives him a weird look before he shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess it'll be cool. I haven't been clubbing in a while."

"Yeah me either," Logan tries to play it cool, like he knows what he is talking about when in reality he is scared beyond belief about being placed out of his comfort zone.

"Have you even been clubbing before Logan?" Kendall replies with a knowing smirk.

"Well what is your definition of clubbing?"

"Come on," Kendall says. "Let's go find some cool clothes for you to wear, that will have Carlos ready to suck your dick in no time."

"I-I-I-"Logan stammers, flushing bright red at Kendall comments.

"I know you Logan. Don't tell me you weren't just in your room freaking out about what to wear to go out clubbing. You probably even googled it."

"Fine," Logan mutters following Kendall, but before he can make it to his room his phone rings.

"You answer it. I'll start looking for one damn fine outfit, that will have Carlos all over you," as Kendall walks off, Logan pulls his phone out of his pocket and flips it open, pressing it to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Logan it's Carlos."

"Oh h-hey, you're um, not calling to cancel on me are you?"

"What no. Of course not. I'm really looking forward to tonight actually," Logan smiles upon hearing this biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from squealing like teenage girl.

"Well okay um, well you know since I have you on the line I should probably tell you that um well ah Kendall came around tonight and he was all depressed about having nothing to do so I ah said that he could ah you know come out with us which is totally fine right," Logan hopes it is because doesn't know if he can tell Kendall to go and spend Friday night alone. The blonde is rarely ever alone, so he is sure that Carlos will understand.

"You invited him to come out with us?" Carlos' tone doesn't sound how Logan wishes it would.

"…Well I mean, I…ah…yeah."

"Well you have to tell him he can't come, because James was all lonely so I invited him to come with us," and Logan knows this will be a problem because a few nights ago Kendall had come over to his apartment, and ended up bitching about the pretty boy for a straight hour. Logan's parents had been over again, and they had all but encouraged Kendall, for the blond is really Logan's only friend, and his parents have always liked Kendall. "That is why I am calling you."

"Who can't come Carlos," Logan can hear James shouting.

"Ah no one James," Carlos replies.

"No seriously tell me. Who did Logan invite to go with you and please don't tell me it's who I think it is."

"James-"

"There is no way I am coming anymore. I would rather gouge my eyes out the go somewhere where he will be."

"But James-"the conversation stops there, which has Logan wondering what is going to happen.

"Fix this," Carlos suddenly says into the phone. "James is coming with us so tell Kendall he can't be there."

"But I-"

"I have to go all right. See you in an hour…alone."

And with that Carlos hangs up. Logan head immediately goes into his hands as he wonders how he will tell Kendall that he will in fact be spending his Friday night alone.

"So I found the perfect outfit," Kendall appears out of his room, holding up something that Logan never even knew he had.

"Looks good huh?"

"Kendall I-"

"And ah thanks for inviting me out tonight. I like hate being alone and I would be right now if it wasn't for you so thanks bud," and now Logan can't deny Kendall, for he has never been someone's bud before.

"Sure thing…bud," Logan emphasizes the word bud grinning like an idiot, Kendall giving him a strange look before he laughed it off and returned to Logan's room.

"Hurry up, we need to fix your hair to!"

"What wrong with my hair?" Logan calls back, but Kendall doesn't reply so Logan-intrigued by what Kendall meant-moves to his bedroom because he really does want to look god for Carlos tonight.

"Okay let's get started," Kendall says when he sees Logan standing in the doorway, grabbing his hand before practically attacking him as he tries to make Logan look hotter than he ever has before.

* * *

Logan had gotten a text as soon as he got into his car with Kendall, saying that the location has been changed. Apparently James knew of some place better to go to. From the moment Logan arrives outside the new destantion with Kendall next to him, he knows that he has made such a stupid mistake. He sees Carlos and James standing together, having already spotted the two James looking more the furious, and Carlos looking bewildered as to why Kendall would be by his side. Kendall stops moving upon seeing James, his eyes wide as he turns to Logan.

"Okay what the fuck is this? Did you know he was going to be here?"

"I just-you said I was your bud and I couldn't tell you because then you'd be alone and you said you don't like being alone and I-"Logan stops as James and Carlos have made their way over to the two. And awkward silence amounts, tension thick in the air.

"So you came," James finally says, Logan letting out a sigh of relief at the hold the silence has over them being broken.

"I didn't know you were going to be here if that's what you were thinking. He neglected to tell me."

"Well I'm sure we can all get along right? I mean you guys don't even have to talk to one another."

"Yeah fuck that I am so out of here," James says, Kendall simply smirking.

"Well you can leave. It will be a funner night without you."

"First off funner isn't a word idiot, and second of all I am fun."

"Not anymore you're not. You're all bitter inside for no reason," James looks absolutely appalled by Kendall's words, his fists clenching together and apart by his sides.

"Fine let's go then," James says before muttering a whole bunch of other stringed together words under his breath. They approach the dwelling where Logan realises that there are a lot of people waiting in line and he wonders how long it will actually take to get into the club.

"The line seems long," Logan states.

"Yeah I know. Are you sure we'll be able to get in James. Maybe we should-"

"This is the good thing that comes with being friends with James Diamond," Kendall watches as James does some strange thing with his hands, before his whole demeanour changed. Kendall has never seen this side of James; this confident, flirty side of him. The James Kendall knew back in high school had been shy, self-conscious and would never do what he was doing now; batting his eye-lashes at the bouncer who covered the front entrance, behind a piece of velvet red rope. Kendall sniggered at the fact that James thinks this will actually work-

Kendall's eyes widen as the bouncer removes the rope and allows James in much to the protesting groans of the long awaiting line.

Kendall rolls his eyes before following Carlos and Logan, to go through the door only to watch as the three of them are stopped from entering.

"Sorry we're full, back of the line," Kendall really doesn't feel like waiting at the back of line which only continues to grow, and is glad when James comes back to say, "They're with me."

The bouncer pulls off the rope again and Kendall once more tries to walk through.

"He isn't though," the bouncer pulls Kendall back by the collar of the shirt.

"Back of the line eye-brows," Kendall's mouth falls agape as he looks towards James.

"Guess I'll be the one having fun now," Kendall hears James say as he then pulls Logan and Carlos into the club leaving him out there all by himself.

"Come on man, I do know them. He was just being a jerk," the bouncer ignores him and Kendall realises that he really is going to have to go to the back of the line. He thinks about going home, but then decides that he can't let James get away with this. He is going to get into this club even if he has to wait all night to do so.

It is forty-five minutes later when Kendall finally gets into the club, much to his relief. He is so pissed off with James, which he can't even begin to vent his frustration with the pretty boy. He storms into the club with the intent of giving James a piece of his mind, but the club is packed and he can't even find James through the throngs of people that surround him.

"You know what fuck him," Kendall mutters. He scans the crowd deciding that he will simply enjoying himself like he had planned to before James ruined all of his plans.

* * *

"That was really mean James. I mean granted you don't like the guy but still-"

"Your boyfriend shouldn't have invited him in the first place," James mutters, Logan not knowing what to say.

"I c-couldn't not invite him b-because-"

"Logan it's all right. Let's just enjoy our night all right," Carlos leans up to whisper in Logan's ear. They follow James so they can order a round of cocktails. Logan is pressed up against Carlos with a damn near death grip around his arm as he tries not get swallowed by the people who surround him.

"Relax baby," Carlos coo's making Logan shudder at the fact that Carlos' hot breath is against his ear shell. He still can't relax however, the pounding music and the flashing strobe light giving him a headache. Their cocktails are ordered by James, who without warning shoves one of the drinks into Logan's hand. Logan doesn't drink very often and the bright colour of the drink of the smell of it, makes Logan weary.

"Drink up, it'll relax you," James says before all but skulling his drink in a matter of seconds. Carlos politely takes a sip so Logan does the same as they find a booth to sit down in.

Logan looks around seeing how everyone is dancing, their bodies moving so intimately against each other. He is hoping that Carlos doesn't want to do anything like that, for Logan has to left feet and he is sure he will only end up making a fool of himself.

The three sit down in a booth, James scanning the crowd.

"Look at the guy over there. He's hot don't you think!" James screams over the loud music to Carlos who looks over his shoulder before shrugging.

"I guess. Not really my type though."

"I think I'm going to go talk to him."

"Why?"

"Duh, I'm going to have some fun tonight."

"James," Carlos sighs. "You don't need to listen to what he said. You are fun and you don't need to go and chat up some random guy to prove anything to anyone. Just hang out with us," James rolls his eyes before nodding. But then the guy actually looks over at him smiling, and James doesn't really care about what Carlos had previously said. He gets up without a single word and moves towards the guy, flipping his hair flirtingly.

"Oh well he can go and have fun then. Now I get some alone time with you," Carlos giggles, resting his head on Logan's shoulder, his fingers trailing down Logan's chest.

"Oh wow, it's um oh uh r-really hot in h-here," Logan tries fanning himself with his hand, looking anywhere but directly at Carlos but Carlos suddenly leans up whispering, "No I think it's just you." His fingers then trace up his thigh and Logan can barely contain himself.

"I ah-"his eyes lay back on the people dancing moving back against each other, hands groping each other in such intimate ways.

"You like watching them grind against each other like that."

"G-Grind?"

"Mmm, you've never done that with anyone before have you. God you're so innocent, it is such a turn on," Carlos fingers ghost over Logan's crotch making him jump in surprise, his breathing becoming laborious because they are now heading into dangerous territory which Logan has never explored with anyone before.

"I um, drink I need ah another d-drink. Be right back ha ha ha," and after awkwardly laughing he is up out of his seat running towards the bar. He can barely breathe his entire body shaking with what had just happened. Why was Carlos doing that to him?

He orders another one of the cocktails James had gotten it, skulling it down this time which probably hadn't been the best thing to do. His head spins slightly as he places the glass back down on the counter, the strong taste of alcohol residing upon his tongue. He grimaces, but orders another one. Kendall had once told him the alcohol is the source to all confidence, and Logan knows he is going to need all the confidence he can get with the way this night is going. After throwing back his second cocktail, Logan can already feel the effects of it working throughout his system. That's when he turns back to see Carlos still sipping his drink slowly, waiting for him to return. He smooth's his hand down his front, running his fingers through his hair to spike it up a little before he returns.

"Hey," Logan breathes out as he sits down.

"Hey cutie," Carlos smiles.

"More like sexy," Logan growls which makes Carlos chuckle.

"I see that once you get a few drinks in you your and entirely different person. Maybe now I can say something sweet without you turning into a tomato."

"Or maybe we can go dance. It does look like fun you know."

"It really is," so in turn Carlos chugs his drink back before grabbing Logan's outstretched hand. They move out onto the dance floor passing James as they do so.

"You know you are like the hottest person up in this place," the guy now known as Wayne says, his hands gripping onto James hips and they move against one another.

"Mmmm, you're not so bad yourself," James turns around so they are facing each other, grinning up at his playfully. The two had been at this for a while now, and James has been having fun. Kendall had been so wrong about him. He is fun, and this was just proving his point.

"You know what would make you so much sexier?" Wayne leans forward to whisper in James ear, James fingers gripping tightly onto Wayne's neck.

"What," James drawls.

"If you were naked in my bed," James chuckles.

"Well if it would make me sexier..?" James is having fun toying with this guy. It's not like he's going to actually sleep with this guy. They're just playfully flirting with one another. That is until James sees Kendall has finally managed to get into the club. He has three girls surrounding him, two of them humping each of his legs whilst the third a red headed girl who is clad in the skimpiest of clothing stands in front of him, his fingers digging into her hips. James is disgusted by this, even more so when Kendall makes eye contact with him and grabs the redheads chin before crashing their lips together. Jealously washes over James, but what scares him the most is that he is jealous of the red head that Kendall's lips and hands are all over. He grabs Wayne by his shirt and pulls them over to the closest table before they jump up on it and continue to dance, their movements full of utter lust. People cheer for them, as James lowers himself down Wayne's body before moving back up, their hands roaming everywhere.

What pisses James off however is the fact that Kendall doesn't even acknowledge his attempts to make him feel what he is feeling deep down inside. The red head has all of his attention, and when James sees Kendall's hands grip onto her ass and give a good squeeze James has had enough of this. He jumps off of the table much to everyone's groans of protest. He knows Wayne is looking after him wondering where he is going, but he hopes he gets the point that their time is over for the night. James moves to the bar, getting another drink which he throws back once more. He has already had quite a lot tonight, so he thinks this will be it for him before he calls a cab to take him home. Turns out that he would've rather stayed at home and watched lame comedies than have come here.

It is Carlos who notices James looking saddened as he stands at the bar.

"I should probably go see if he's all right," he says to Logan, who merely shakes his head.

"He'll be fine. I want you to stay here with me," and with the way Logan is pouting so adorably Carlos can't deny him. Logan has had a lot more to drink since he and Carlos had been sitting in the booth, feeling like he actually needs the alcohol in order to be able to get through this night. The only problem is that Logan has never drunken a lot before, this being his first time having this amount of alcohol in his system. What is even worse is that he is doing this all on an empty stomach, just like he had their first date to keep his nerves in check. They continue to dance, every now and again their mouths becoming occupied by one another's. Carlos tastes like berries in Logan's opinion and he loves this fact. What he loves more is when Carlos' tongue invades his mouth, hitting him in all the right spots.

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my life!" Logan shouts out laughing, as Carlos pulls him back down for a kiss, devouring his mouth hungrily. When Carlos trails his lips down Logan chin before moving to nips at his jawline Logan can barely breathe. When Carlos picks one spot just behind his ear to nibble on, Logan lets out a pleasurable whimper, everything about this night making it one he will never forget.

"You like that baby," when Carlos says this, Logan breath hitches in the back of his throat

"Mmhmm," Logan wants to reciprocate but as he is about to move to kiss the tan skin of Carlos' neck which glisten from sweat from all of the dancing Logan feels his stomach churn. He pulls back blinking at this feeling which makes Carlos look at him strangely.

"Are you all right?" Carlos asks him.

"Y-Yeah fine I just-"and that is when Logan doubles over as he vomits all over Carlos' shoes. He can hear people around him groaning in disgust and just as Logan thinks he has finished being sick, he moves to stand back up to beg from Carlos' forgiveness when he feels another wave of nausea coming. He quickly rushes off to dodging people to make it outside hopeful so he can continue to vomit in somewhere where he can face the utter embarrassment he feels alone.

James of course has seen the whole ordeal, watching as Carlos rushes after Logan. He texts Carlos' number saying:

Next time wear your own damn shoes! Take lover boy home. I'll catch a taxi.

James flips his phone closed wishing he had never let Carlos borrow his favourite pair Buster Clyde's. He turns back to pay the bartender, before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"You know, jealously doesn't look good on you," the voice in his ear, is the last person he wants to whispering to him.

"Get off me asshole," James sends his elbow flying back connecting with Kendall's midrib. He hears oomph before he turns around to see Kendall doubled over. Kendall straightens himself up glaring at James.

"Thanks for leaving me to wait outside for forty-five minutes."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Cut the crap and stop being a little bitch."

"Fuck off and leave me the hell alone. Why do want to talk to me if I'm no fun anyways."

"Look I'm so sorry I hurt your stupid god damn feelings, but can't we just talk for a bit."

"No way in hell would I talk to you, even if you're the last living thing on earth."

"Well that's a little harsh-"

"No it's not. I'm serious Kendall just leave me alone," James again chugs down another drink, allowing the alcohol to flood through his system. He's thinking he'll have a little fun with some other hot guy who's around. Maybe he will sleep with someone because he hasn't gotten laid in a while now.

"Look what's you problem-"

"My problem is that…" James trails off as he swings around to confront the blond only to realise that their face a mere centimetres away. If James were to literally move a few inches forward his lips would be touching Kendall's. His eyes flicker downwards before he inwardly groans, forcing himself to look away.

"You totally wanted to kiss me just then," Kendall says, pulling James closer to him running his fingers up James' side.

"I did not," James mutters still not being able to meet Kendall's gaze.

"Don't think I didn't see your tongue dart out to lick your lips. You totally want to make-out with me right now," James pulls himself away from Kendall's grip, to face the bar as he orders another drink.

"Just admit it. You want to make-out with me don't you. I bet you want me to fuck you to, have you on your knees, pulling at your hair because I know you love that so much. You want me to make you beg like the slut you are-"James has had enough of this, so he turns around hand raised as he moves to slap Kendall across the face, but Kendall has fast reflexes. He grabs James hand, his grip vice-like around his wrist before he pulls James forward crashing their lips together. James tries at first to push Kendall away, he really does, but it feels so good. And really he hasn't done this in such a long time. With the alcohol flooding through his system he can barely contain himself. The pushing away turns into James fingers clutching the fabric of Kendall's shirt, as Kendall moves down to nip at his adam's apple.

"K-Kendall," James whimpers, his eyes closed, his head flung back in pleasure and Kendall's yanks his hair. Kendall kisses up James jaw line before whispering in his ear, "Your place or mine."

Kendall pushes James up against the door, after closing it his body making a thump against the wood. James tilts his head upwards as Kendall attacks his neck, before moving to take James bottom lip between his teeth as he bites on it. The way Kendall is kissing him has his toes curling in his shoes. Kendall hands move down to grasp tightly at James hips, pulling them close together as they begin to rock against one another, both of their erections already straining against the material of their jeans. Kendall starts to get rough, tongue rolling around in James mouth, devouring his lips as James whimpers in absolute delight.

"O-Oh b-baby," James mewls, hands wrapped tightly around Kendall neck as he moans in pleasure, his breathing ragged from kissing. Kendall pulls back slightly, his breath still hot against James' lips.

"So hot," Kendall manages out before he is on James' again like a wild animal in heat. James legs hop up to wrap around Kendall's waist as the blond dry humps against him harshly, every time Kendall managing to move in just the right way to send his mind spinning as his head continually hits the door. Kendall hands move down James' chest reaching for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over him groaning at the fact that he has to separate his lips from James'. Once James top is off though, Kendall's mouth his back on his moving lower biting his shoulder. They still thrust against each other, and when Kendall harshly sinks his teeth into James' neck he can't help but let out a long groan at the feeling.

"M-More," James manages to pant out, the blond wrapping his arms around James as he carries him into the closest room which is the dining room. The first flat surface Kendall sees is the glass kitchen table so he pushes James down onto it. Next thing James knows Kendall's mouth and hands are everywhere. His fingers are hot against James' skin, his mouth kissing and sucking and James is only feels absolute euphoria.

"K-Kendall, please baby, more p-please."

"Told you I'd have you begging like a slut," Kendall growls out before he is popping open the button to James' jeans. James gulps before he lets out a gasp, Kendall having moved to stroking his through his underwear.

"You like that sweetie," James nods furiously, his fingers gripping at the edge of the table. He groans even further when Kendall mouth replaces his hand.

"Yes oh god yes!" and when Kendall stops James lets out a whine of protest, which only turns into a whimper of pleasure as Kendall finally rids James of his pants and underwear rather hurriedly before flipping him over. The glass is cold against James skin, which makes him shiver slightly at first but James doesn't really care when he feels Kendall's flattened tongue against his entrance.

The blond has an expert tongue, flicking James in all right areas. Kendall grabs at James cheeks spreading them further apart allowing his tongue to move deeper the brunette, hurriedly licking against his insides.

"Kendall fuck yes a-ah s-so good," James moans out as Kendall's tongue flicks against his prostate. Without warning Kendall suddenly stops flipping James back over ridding himself of his own clothes, before stroking himself. With the sight of the pretty boy spread out in front of him, flushed red with a sheen layer of sweat covering his tan skin, it doesn't take long for Kendall to become fully erect, moaning as he crawls on top of him, grinding harshly against him.

"Mmm, Kendall a-ah fuck," James says head flung back in mounting ecstacy.

"G-Good baby."

"So good, faster p-please," not being able to deny James with the way he looks, Kendall moves faster against him their orgasms nearing. Kendall moves his hand between the two grabbing both of their dicks and stroking them together.

"I-I'm close Kendall, oh g-god oh K-Kendall!"

Kendall strokes harder, faster his face screwed up in utter bliss.

"Oh g-god Kendall. I'm coming-I-holy shit!" James comes undone between them, his seed splashing against their abdomens and Kendall works him through his orgasm. When James slumps back against the table, Kendall rolls off of him to his side with plans of taking care of himself. He strokes himself rapidly until James rolls back on top of him, kissing down his body before taking his member into his mouth. James sucks and slurps, Kendall already on the brink of coming.

James slaps Kendall's dick against his tongue one last time and that's it as Kendall shoots his load down James throat, James' name on the tip of his tongue.

The two collapses against one another utterly spent, James deciding he is not going to worry about whatever problems this is going to cause him in the morning for right now he is happy.

* * *

Logan awakes to a pounding head ache with no recollection of what had happened the night before. He groans before rolling over onto his front, burying his head into his pillow as he wonders what on earth had happened last night. He had gone out with Carlos. He remembers that much, along with Carlos being really touchy feely with him. He remembers having a few drinks-well maybe more than a few and then nothing.

He feels so terrible; his head hurting the most as if someone is nailing a four inch nail into his skull.

"Ugh!" He groans closing his eyes, but the thumping does not stop.

"I'm taking it you don't drink much," Logan slowly rolls over, blinking his eyes to see Carlos standing in his door way.

"C-Carlos?" Logan says groggily before slumping back down into his mattress.

"Yeah it's me. Uh how're you feeling?"

"Like there a little elf inside my head, using my brain as a punching bag," Carlos giggles, moving to sit on the edge of Logan's bed. He runs his hand up and down Logan's back soothingly.

"Mmmm," Logan hums shifting a little to get more comfortable. Carlos chuckles and he begins to kneed Logan's back, Logan seemingly enjoying this.

"You know I made a totally greasy breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausages the whole lot."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Would you rather continue with me giving you a massage or go out and eat?"

"Massage," Logan's mumbles into his pillow, Carlos moving so one knee is either side of Logan. He rubs Logan's shoulders, Logan giving out little whimpers at how amazing this feels.

"You don't remember anything that happened last night do you?" Carlos says continuing his ministrations.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just figure if you did know you'd probably be as red as a tomato and stumbling over your words," that's when Logan's eyes widen.

"W-What did I-I do?" Logan turns so he is on his stomach, Carlos straddling him.

"Well first you threw up on my shoes, which by the way were actually James' so he's probably pretty pissed at you right now," Logan's head falls back against his pillow groaning in embarrassment. "Then when we got back to your place, you decided that you didn't want to go to sleep like I suggested, but instead turned on some music before stripping off all of your clothes and dancing around your apartment."

"I-I-I didn't," Carlos nods.

"And then you ended up tripping over a kink in the mat on your floor and hit your head against your book case. That's probably why your head hurts a lot. I managed to stop your nose bleed though and get you in here, back in some clothes. I left for a bit and as it turns out you have a pretty impressive collection of sex toys."

"I-I w-what."

"Yeah, you were fucking yourself with a dildo when I came back to check on you, moaning out my name as well. It was quite a sight."

"I well I don't I mean I ah…I'm not a pervert," Carlos chuckles as he leans down to pepper kisses over Logan's neck.

"I know that. I have a few vibrators at home that I use. It's not that bigger deal. I'm surprised you have such a kinky side to you. It was actually pretty hot."

Carlos is breathing heavily against his neck, and Logan can feel his dick twitching in his underwear. But is a little too soon to be doing that sort of stuff and Logan still feels hung over and embarrassed by what had happened the night before.

"C-Carlos s-stop," and Carlos does.

"To soon?" Carlos asks.

"Just a little."

"It's fine Logan, now how about that breakfast," and as Carlos leads Logan out to the kitchen, Logan can't help but feel that he has a really good thing going on here; potentially something that he never wants to let go of.

* * *

James awakes the next morning, blinking his eyes open to the sun shining on his face. That's when he realises that he is not in his own room. He shoots up in the bed looking around only to see Kendall sleeping next to him. James remembers last night, and what he and Kendall had done on the kitchen table. What James doesn't remember is how he got into Kendall's room.

James tries to get up from Kendall's bed, without waking the blond. However just as he steps onto the floor, the floorboards creak making Kendall stir.

"What're you doing baby, come back to bed," Kendall groans. James sighs, wishing that this didn't have to happen, but he needed Kendall to know that this wasn't going to turn into anything. He was drunk, it was a mistake.

"Kendall, I'm just going to go," when James says that Kendall immediately opens his eyes sitting up.

"W-What why?"

"Look I don't know if you thought last night meant something, but I was drunk and it was a mistake-"

"Don't say that James," and now things are going to get awkward, which is just what James has been trying to avoid.

"Look this doesn't change what you did-"

"It was a stupid bet James-"

"You think what you did was funny."

"I didn't do anything James. My friends just came up with some stupid bet because I was talking shit about how I could have anyone writing underneath me within seconds all right. That was it."

"Yeah well you sure proved them right didn't you?"

"What're you talking about?" Kendall is genuinely confused by what James is saying, for he thought that is the extent to what he had done wrong.

"You had me writing underneath you and everything. Did you have fun laughing about it afterwards about you managed to bed such an ugly loser."

"James you're not ugly."

"Yeah not anymore."

"You never were back then either. I thought you were beautiful. I told you all the time how gorgeous I thought you were."

"Yeah but it was all just a joke to you."

"Of course it wasn't. I don't know where all of this is coming from."

"Our first time meant nothing to you! I meant nothing to you Kendall!" James screeches. "I never did. It was all just some game to you. I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"You meant the world to me James. Our first time meant everything and I don't understand why you wouldn't think so," this is when James stops, looking at Kendall for none of this is making sense.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No."

"You know I saw the video right?"

"What video?" and Kendall must think James is really stupid, for him to says this.

"The video that you took of us having sex. You showed it to all of your friends to prove you went through with the bet," Kendall looks so taken aback by this.

"James I never did anything like that. Is that why you're so mad at me; because you actually thought went through with the bet, because I never did James."

"I saw the video. I know you did-"

"But I didn't. I would never even dream of hurting you like that."

"So what you just accidently videoed us?"

"…I-I don't know I mean. I honestly just…I don't know what you're talking about. James I swear I never went through with it. I laughed it off and that was that. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt."

Kendall seems so sincere, and it takes James back to their childhood, where Kendall was the one person that James could trust. He had no one else. His dad abandoned him. His mother didn't care about him. He had no friends. It was just Kendall.

"I just-"

"James," Kendall sits up grabbing James by his hips and pulling him down so they are lying together. "I swear I never went through with it. I would never do something like that to you. I loved you, I-I love you." James closes his eyes, feeling so many different things he just doesn't know what to make of it all. All he knows is that it feels nice to be lying with Kendall, the blond running his fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead so lovingly.

"I don't know Kendall. It's been so long. I just need time."

"I'll give you whatever you need. Just stay with me for now…please."

"O-Okay," James settles back down into Kendall, sighing in comfort. Everything for him is so muddled up, and he just doesn't know what to make of it all. He stays with Kendall however, for his brain is saying to run, but deep, deep, down his heart is saying something different. The problem being, he just isn't sure what that is yet.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Yours Sincerely**

_WindowsDown22_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry about how long I took to update this. I have just graduated school and now I have a job and things have gotten kind of crazy in life right now. The good thing is is that I now know where I am going with this fic, so hopefully there will be regular updates. I'm not making any promises but I am going to try!**

**And also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I recently got a new computer which only has something called Wordpad on it which has no spell check, so I tried my best...That's all I can say.**

**Okay well this is my first Kames fic.**

**I love the pairing so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**I hope you enjoy,**

**And please continue to favs, alert and review!**

**The Ups And Downs Of True Love**

**Chapter Six**

**All Over Again**

**Thanks to **_EpicallyObssessed, CrzyKAMESFan13, zchary, silvershadow rose, Kiemari The Hyuuga Tenshi, The Weasly Way, Potter-Nerd7, guest, Puggabo27 , Sassy Kames, Joshua, LoveSparkle, annabellex2, Just Fetching, SWACGleekFreak, child who is cool, Cookie Monster Giggles and Abi DiLaurentis _**for all of your lovely favs, alerts and reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Summary: Kendall and James once had true love. True love is all that Carlos and Logan want. Can a night of speed dating lead to resolved mistakes and granted wishes? Kames/Cargan. Rating for later chapters.**

* * *

"So you like him again?" Carlos says in hushed tones as they sit at the counter in James' kitchen. Dak is also with them, but he in the kitchen cooking. Dak is a fantastic cook, which is why he is the one the cooking them all dinner. James really doesn't want to have this conversation now, because Dak is with them. Dak is the sweetest person ever, and due to the fact that James knows Dak likes him, having this conversation right now feels wrong. But James is sure Dak can't hear them from where he stands, so he leans in closer to Carlos, continuing to whisper.

"I really don't know. I mean...I don't know if he's lying or not about the whole video thing, and even if he isn't, so much time has passed. I just don't know if I feel the same way any more."

"Well you have to at least give it a chance," Carlos replies. "What if he isn't lying, and then you get together and you end up being really happy together. What if you guys were meant to meet again, so you can sort everything out and be in love again."

"Let's not say the 'L' word as of yet all right-"

"And dinner is served," Dak carries over three plates in his hands, placing two of them before James and Carlos. The meal looks delicious as everyone begins to dig in.

"So what were you two whispering about?" Daks asks. Carlos falters slightly but James quickly steps in.

"We were just discussing Carlos' relationship with Logan."

Even at the mention of Logan's name, Carlos is acting coil, smiling a smile brighter than the sun.

"So I take it things are going well then?" Dak asks.

"Yeah things are going well great. I don't even know how to explain it. We've known each other for just over two weeks, and it feels like I've known him my whole life time. He's just...so amazing," Carlos gushes, slapping James on the chest when he begins to make gagging noises.

"Shut up," Carlos whines as James and Dak chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just weird to see you like this. But I'm happy for you man. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you."

"Aw, aren't you sweet. Speaking of sweet, did you know that Logan's cooking me dinner tomorrow night."

"Ooh very romantic of him."

"I know. I bet they'll be candles and everything. He's sweet like that."

"Well you'll actually be pleased to know that I also have a date tomorrow night."

James and Carlos look up as Dak says this, both having blank face that break out into smiles as they register what Dak is saying. It isn't that they are surprised to hear this, for Dak is an extremely attractive man with a great personality. It is simply that Dak is head over heels for James, and hasn't dated anyone else since he professed his love to James and had been rejected in the nicest possible way.

"Well that's good dude. I'm glad to hear it."

And James really is. And he can't help but think this is a sign. The guy who has been in love with him for months now, is finally moving on. James really doesn't believe in coincidences, so the fact that Dak is at least attempting to move on from him just after Kendall asks to have another chance, must mean something.

"Yeah, I met this guy at the executive party the other night, and he gave me his number. I thought what they hey? So I called him and he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"So I guess that leaves you all on your lonesome," Carlos jokes turning to James. James however doesn't laugh. He isn't really sure why he is taking this so seriously, but he guesses it's because he is so on the fence as to what he should do with the whole Kendall situation.

Maybe, but not for long, James inwardly thinks before lifting his fork to his mouth and taking a mouthful of Dak's delicious cooking.

* * *

Kendall sits in his room, his phone in hand. He is wondering whether he should text James or not, asking him to go out tonight. Ever since the Saturday morning, Kendall hasn't been in contact with James. He has been to afraid to text him or even call him, for he isn't sure what James will have to say. He doesn't want to be rejected, so he simply hasn't 'gotten around' to calling him yet.

He is staring at the screen of his phone, when he jumps out of his skin as his phone vibrates in his hand. He looks at the screen on closer inspection upon realizing that James' name is flashing across the screen.

He quickly answers the phone, once his the connection from his brain down to his fingers comes back to him.

"Hello?" He says almost question like, not really sure if this is at all happening.

"Hey," and that is really James' voice, and James is really calling him. There is a moment of silence where neither man knows what to say, but James is first to speak up.

"So have you ever thought of hosting karaoke nights at your little cafe?"

Kendall isn't really sure what to make of the question that is being asked.

"Huh?"

"Logan mentioned to Carlos that the speed dating thing was a way to beat out a new place that opened across from you."

"...Okay?" Kendall still isn't sure what James is talking about.

"Well don't you think a karaoke night would be cool. You could advertise it everywhere and you could have a prize for the winner, and stuff like that. And maybe you could have like a free drink for anyone who enters to sing. I don't know but it could be a fun way to boost up your profile and stuff like that."

"...Ah..."

Kendall really just doesn't know what to say. When he pictured finally calling James, he hadn't expected to be talking about his business.

"What do you think?"

"James I'm just confused. Why are we talking about this. I thought that maybe you called to talk about what happened the other night?"

James didn't reply right away, making Kendall wonder what was going through James' mind.

"I-I'm sorry I just...I haven't asked anyone out in a long time, and as I was calling I kept thinking about how-"

"Wait you were going to ask me out?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I just...yeah."

"Well why didn't you just ask me out?"

"I just-I kept thinking back to how our first kiss was at a karaoke night. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do."

Kendall thinks back to how he had persuaded James in to entering a karaoke contest back when they were only friends. He knew how talented a singer James was, but he was so shy and couldn't get up in front of a crowd to save himself. Even though it was hard for James, with the help of Kendall he got up and sang which ultimately led to him winning. James was the one who had made the first move, kissing Kendall in a way thanking him for getting James up on stage. Kendall had ended up kissing back and that was how they had shared their first kiss.

"I don't know. That just kept coming to mind, and then I was just thinking a karaoke night would be cool to you know go on our well what do we call it-our first date," James chuckles.

"I don't think first date describes it, but you know, a karaoke night at the Coffee Cabana sounds kind of cool. I'll have to look into that. But for now, why don't we go out tomorrow night."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Leave that to me. I'll pick you up at seven."

James isn't sure if this is the right thing to do. Still in his mind can't help but feel like he can't trust Kendall. James has always had trust issues and after what Kendall did-what James thought Kendall did (he still isn't sure) it really put a damper on his own trust towards Kendall. He isn't sure if he can just go back to the ways things were.

But before he can stop himself he is saying, "Seven it is."

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya."

And just like that, James will no longer be spending tomorrow night alone.

...

"Oh my god, oh my god," Logan whines as he pulls the heart shaped brownies out of the oven. They are burnt for Logan in his flustered state, had forgotten that they were in the oven, as he was trying to focus on cooking his creamy cajun chicken pasta. He moves to grab them out of the oven, and still being flustered he completely forgets to out oven mits on. He let's out a manly scream, as the tray drops to the floor, completely crumbling the brownies. That is when Logan sinks to the floor in despair, wondering why he ever decided that cooking dinner for Carlos was a good idea.

That is when the fire alarm he has installed goes off. He looks up to see that the pan he has his chicken frying in, is on fire. He quickly grabs it putting it in the sink and running some water over it. Of course this means his dinner dish is ruined.

"Ugh!" He grunts falling to the floor once more. This is going to be the worst date ever, and Logan can't help but feel like he is going to cry.

That is when a knock sounds at the door. Logan looks up to the clock confused for there is still half an hour before Carlos should arrive. That's when Logan begins to panic, thinking that perhaps Carlos has decided to arrive early.

He needn't have worried however for Kendall comes barging in a few seconds later.

"Dude, what reeks in here?" Kendall asks.

"Ugh!" Logan cries out once more.

"Whoa okay, now I can see why the fire alarm went off."

Kendall comes in to sit next to Logan on the floor, whose head is in his hands.

"Dude, is everything all right?"

"N-No."

"What why?"

"Can you not see this? I am trying to cook a romantic dinner and things are just not going to plan."

"Bud, why didn't you call me. You know what a great cook I am."

And Logan isn't really sure why he didn't think of that. Maybe because he has never really gone to Kendall before, Kendall coming to him when he pleases. Logan is of course glad to know that he has this option available now however.

"Y-Yeah, do you think you can help?"

"Lets clean up before we do so huh?"

Logan is so glad for Kendall's help. They both clean up, before Kendall takes the reigns in the kitchen. They end up cooking lasagna and a chocolate fondue, and with five minuets spare, Kendall moves to leave wishing Logan good luck.

Kendall exits Logan apartment, with an hour to himself before he is picking James up for their date. He is rather nervous but he is happy to have another chance. This time he isn't going to screw it up, not that he ever did. It was just all some big mis-understanding. But he is going to make sure he doesn't lose James again.

He spends that hour getting ready, dressing in nice but casual wear, before he is getting in the car and making his way to James' house. When he arrives he get out of his car and moves to the door. He knocks twice and a few seconds later James appears, wearing a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt with a a brown jacket.

"You look amazing," is the first words that come out of Kendall's mouth.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

Kendall is happy to see that gleam in James' eyes as he gestures towards his car which is still running.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The ride to where Kendall is taking the two is filled with comfortable chatter, and in a way they are catching up on each other's lifes. With their previous predicament, the two have not had the time to really sit down and discuss how their lives are panning out.

"You know I can totally see you as a fashion designer. I mean when I think back to when we used to hang out you always were down with the latest trends."

"Eh, what can I say. I just a naturally fashionable guy."

"You model your clothes to right?"

"Model? Are you kidding? The clothes out team make go out to Rocque clothing stores all over the country. The clothes we make get modeled by professionals."

"You'd make a good model you know," James laughs this off rolling his eyes.

"You and your flattery," he mutters as they continue on their drive, James becoming more and more intrigued as the seconds pass.

"Kendall where are we going anyway?"

"Can't say. It's a surprise."

"But you know I hate surprises."

"Yes, but I am sure you'll love this one."

James finds it to be strange how he and Kendall can go on like they don't have all of this history between them. It really is like they are back in high school, on their first date all over again.

When they finally arrive James wonders what on earth he has gotten himself into, for he doesn't even know where he is.

"It's a little bit of a walk, come on?" James exits the car, before following Kendall and when they arrive outside a stable James can't suppress his smile.

"We're going horseback riding?" Kendall can hear the happiness in James voice, for he knows how much he loves to ride. Back when they were young he and James would always go horseback riding together, having learnt together as well.

"I haven't been on a horse in so long," James says in awe.

"I figured you wouldn't have. That's why I decided we should do this. A very loyal customer of mine owns the stable, and he said he'd get one of his trainees to take us out for a night ride. Sound like fun?"

"Fun? Are you kidding. This is amazing," James gushes. He has always wanted to go out night riding. The stars out above, twinkling in the velvety night sky is all so very romantic.

"Well let's get going then."

Kendall and James enter the stable, where Kendall introduces James to Tom an elderly man who owns the stable. He sets them both up with their horses Moonshine and Chestnut, and they ride around for a bit out in the arena, familiarizing themselves with their riding techniques and their horses. Once they feel they are ready Tom grabs one of his stable hands Josey and he partner Jared who will be accompanying them as well, as the two of them will be riding with them on their trek.

"So, because of all this I'm sure you won't mind throwing in a free breakfast on Monday morning huh?" Tom asks

"All right Tom, I'll see what I can do," Kendall calls back as they begin to ride. As they ride Kendall turns to smile at James, who can't help but blush. As they continue James realizes that this is the Kendall that he once knew and once loved. The man he knew before he found out what he was really like, or what he thought he was really like. How could he have ever believed Kendall to be a bad guy. Maybe if he had simply confronted the blond and heard his side of the story without jumping to conclusions, he wouldn't have lost out on all of this time with Kendall.

"It's a beautiful night huh?" Kendall says his head looking up at the beauty of it all. And everything about this moment is beautiful. The crisp air that kisses James face. The sound of nature; rustling of leaves under the horses hooves and the birds that sing out overhead. The man who rides next to him.

"Taking a left up ahead boys," James hears Josey call back so he steers the reigns as they turn.

"This is so amazing Kendall," James lets out a happy sigh.

"Well I'm glad you like it.

When the horse ride is over, James feels like he never wants this night to end. It has all been so magical, probably the best night he has had in such a long time. They thank Josey and Jared for accompanying them on their trail ride as they get back into Kendall's car.

"Thank you for that. I had almost forgotten how awesome it is to ride you know. Ever since moving here, I haven't really had the time to find a place where I can do this."

"Mmm, I come here sometimes. When I'm not working at the cafe I actually come here and ride around with the little kids who are learning. Helping Josey out you know."

"That's really cool."

They enter the car where James asks Kendall what is next.

"I say food. I'm starved. Theres this amazing place not to far from here," James agrees and they are on their way.

However their trip to this so called 'amazing place' is cut short by James' cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" James says into the phone.

"Hey James," James realizes that it is his boss Ben calling, recognizing his sultry voice almost immediately.

"Oh hi Ben, what's up?"

"What's up is that one of our tailors has gone and mucked up an entire line of T-Shirts. He's used Cobalt blue fabric instead of sky blue. Can you believe that idiot. Anyway I need as much help as I can to get this in order otherwise we're going to be behind schedule. Are you able to come in immediately. It's urgent."

James looks over to Kendall who is bopping his head along to the music, as he drives along mouthing the words. He is so cute, and James really doesn't want to cut this date short. But it is an emergency and James knows this. They can't get behind on the clothing line that needs to go out. He is sure Kendall will understand.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Your a life saver James. See you soon."

As James hangs up the phone he sheepishly looks over to Kendall, who is staring at him questioningly.

"What's going on?" Kendall asks.

"Oh well ah I have to go into work."

"Go into work, at this time at night. Why?"

"Some tailor has used the wrong shade of blue on some of our T-Shirts. Complete Idiot. I have to go in and help Ben fix this all otherwise we'll get behind on our shipment-"

"Wait who's Ben?"

"My boss."

"Oh ah all right. And there is no way you can just blow him off, or at least stall until after we've had dinner."

"I'm really sorry Kendall I need to go in now. Do you mind dropping me off?"

James can tell that Kendall is none to happy. His jaw is clenched and his fingers are clutching against the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Ah sure I guess," Kendall finally says letting out a sigh. "Where to?"

James gives Kendall directions as he does a U-turn and begins to drive to James work. A horribly awkward silence fills the air, Kendall eyes trained solely on the road.

"Kendall I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you. We can go out another night and this time I'll organize it all. It'll be fun."

"Yeah I guess," Kendall sighs as he pouts.

"Aw please don't pout."

"I'm not pouting. I just-I was really having fun tonight. I mean come on. I'm sure he can do without you just for tonight. You can go in tomorrow and help."

"I'm sorry Kendall but this is literally a fashion emergency. But like I said I promise to make it up to you."

Kendall doesn't say anything for awhile, making James feel really bad. That is until a smile graces Kendall's lips.

"Well how about I grab us some food and I'll bring it up. We can a little feast and I'll entertain you whilst your working. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"It does but we're not allowed food around the clothes-"

"Then I promise I'll keep all food away from the clothing. Maybe there's a little table somewhere we can set up."

"That sounds great," James is just happy Kendall isn't upset anymore.

They pull up to James work where he tell's Kendall what floor he'll be on, exiting the car and watching Kendall drive off to grab them some food. He then turns and enters the building. He makes his way up to the design room, opening the door only to find only Ben in the room.

"Where is everyone else?" James asks. Ben who had been facing in the opposite direction to James, spins around smiling.

"Oh, no one else could come in. That's why it was such an emergency for you to get here."

"Okay," James sighs, wondering why he had agreed to come in effectively ending his date with Kendall, when no one else could be bothered.

"So how are we going to fix this mess just the two of us?" Ben directs James over to a box. Looking in the box James finds maybe seven or eight shirts that have been discarded.

"I thought you said it was an entire line?" James questions, really hoping that this isn't what he had come in for.

"I may have exaggerated a little, but this is still a mess and you know how I am when it comes to remaining on schedule."

James is a little more than pissed, but what can he do? Ben is his boss and he doesn't want to get fired or anything like that. So he bites his tongue and begins to reach for the right kind of fabric which is set out nicely for him.

"Well this shouldn't take us long then, should it? Should be done in no time," James feigns a smile, fuming on the inside.

"You're right. And besides...this would give us a chance to get to know each other, without everyone else around."

"Well I wouldn't say that," James replies, as he begins to cut the fabric. "My date is on his way back with some food for us."

"Your date," James looks to Ben smiling as he nods.

"Yeah, I was out on a date before you called with my ex from high school. He is the sweetest thing. He took me horseback riding, and it was incredibly romantic. He should be up any time soon."

That is where the conversation ends as James and Ben begins to sew and stitch, fixing the tailors mistake. When the elevator dings, James look up smiling as he waits for Kendall to enter the room. When he does, James drops what he is doing, running over and helping Kendall with the food which they set up on a table away from any clothing.

"Turns out that I won't be here all night like I thought," James says, his arms coming up to wrap around Kendall's neck. "Maybe after I'm finished I can thank you for how amazing tonight has been," James continues leaning up to nibble at the shell of Kendall's ear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little gathering, but I need James to be working," Ben cut in, James turning around to see a look on Ben's face that he has never seen before.

"I'll work, don't worry. I'm sure there's even food for you to-"

"James I think that I have to remind you of policy here. You know how Mr Rocque and Mr Griffin are about privacy. They pay me to keep a tight line in place, so I ma going to have to ask you friend to leave."

"Ben come on-"

"James, if this were entirely up to me I wouldn't mind, but it's not. It's policy that only staff members are allowed in here and you know that."

James had known that, but he really didn't think that Ben would worry about it this much. All though he does know that policy is policy.

"Sorry James, but if your friend wants to wait in your office until we're done..."

James turns to Kendall.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"Your not serious are you?" James furrows his eye-brows wondering what Kendall could mean.

"Come on it's not as if I'm hurting anyone by being here."

"Kendall come on it's policy. I can come round your place after I'm finished."

That is when Kendall takes a look around and realizes that no one else is around.

"Where is everyone else anyway. I thought this was literally a fashion emergency."

"Well it turns out that it's not as big as I thought and no one else could come in at such short notice-"

"Well if it's not as big as you thought let's go."

"Look all right," this time it is Ben who is cutting into the two's conversation, wrapping his arm around James elbow as he smiles in such a possessive way that it sends jolts of anger down Kendall's spine. "James will be done soon, so why don't you run along all right. Some of us have got work to do."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Look I don't care, no one else is here, so why does James have to be?"

"Sir I am going to ask you one last time to vacate the premises otherwise I will be calling security," and this guys grip on James' elbow tightens and James isn't doing anything about it.

"Can you get your hands off of him. In case you haven't noticed he has a boyfriend...me!" Kendall wrenches James away from Ben who in the process falls back on the ground.

"That's it! I'm calling security!"

"Kendall just go," James whispers dragging Kendall to the door.

"What no! That guys a total creep-"

"That guys my boss, now you need to leave before this gets messy. I'll call you when I get home!" James pushes Kendall out the door, slamming it shut. He turns as Ben hangs up the phone having not dialed for security.

"I'm so sorry-"

"You should really watch who you associate with James. People like that are way below your standard," and with that James blushes, wondering what on earth had possessed Kendall to act the way he did. Especially in front of his boss of all people. He frowns before moving to continue on with his work, hoping that Ben won't think less of him because of this.

* * *

Carlos and Logan are lying on Logan's couch after having a successful dinner. Logan is glad that everything went to plan. He and Carlos had talked over dinner, under candle light whilst eating their dinner which Carlos had said was excellent. Logan hopes that Kendall won't mind that he took all the credit. Now they are watching a movie, the two happening to have similar taste in movies as they watch The Proposal which is one of their favourite movies. Carlos is lying on top of Logan, Logan's arms wrapped around him as he rubs Carlos' sides. Logan doesn't even feel uncomfortable like he thought he would. In fact everything feels completely right.

"Aw this movie is so romantic. I just love it," Carlos squeals. "Not to mention Ryan Reynolds is a total babe."

"You're telling m-me," the two giggle cutely at this, Carlos leaning up to nuzzle his nose against Logan's.

"Mmm, your so cute," and before Logan knows it, Carlos' lips are against his the movie completely forgotten. In their time together, Logan hasn't really been able to fully become comfortable with kissing Carlos and perhaps even going further. He is still a little shy when it comes to these things, for he has has no experience when it comes to anything to do with the sexual nature.

Carlos' hand moves down Logan's chest, lifting his shirt up and moving his hand to rub across his skin, the trail his hands are leaving setting his skin on fire. Carlos fingers begin to rub Logan's nipple, making Logan groan into his mouth. Logan can't believe this is happening. It has only been two weeks and he had always thought his first relationship would move at a slow pace. But with Carlos' hand moving over his abdomen, making him see fireworks he can't seem to care.

"Mmmph, Logan your so hot," Carlos mumbles, pulling away from his lips to attach to his neck.

Logan has never felt such strong feelings for anyone. His hands move up to intertwine in Carlos' locks tugging as Carlos' hands move down to grip on Logan's hips.

They begin to rut against each other, the sensation that Logan is feeling beneath the belt unlike anything he has ever felt before. Even when he is fucking himself with a dildo this doesn't even compare and they haven't even removed all of their clothes yet.

"God Logan you get me so hard," their lips smash together as Carlos gasps, their mouths open tongues battling.

"Everything about you, your just so fucking innocent and it turns me on so fucking much," their bottom halves move as one, Logan head flinging back in the throes of pleasure.

"You like that baby. I'll bet you like this better," Carlos' hand replaces his moving hips, stroking him through his pants.

"M-More!" Logan begs. "Please touch me Carlos!"

"I'll do you one better," Carlos whispers back with a sultry smirk, moving off of Logan to pull his pants down. Logan is a little embarrassed, but he lifts his hips anyway as Carlos removes his pants. He is then left in his under ware, sporting a raging hard on. He goes to cross his legs but Carlos shakes his head before grabbing the brim of his under ware and pulling them all the way down to. The fresh air against his heated flesh feels amazing, but not nearly as amazing as Carlos leaning down to lick up his erect shaft.

"S-Shit!" Logan shouts, his fingers grabbing onto Carlos' locks, as he tongues the slit, gasping at the sight of the Latino moving to bob between his legs. Carlos' hand works around the base of his cock as he sucks and slurps Logan never having felt so good in his entirety.

"Fuck baby," Carlos whines, stroking up and down fast, using the pre-cum dribbling down his cock and his own spit as lubricant.

"You've never been touched like this huh? Never known what it feels like to have your dick in someone's hand," and then Carlos is going down on him again, Logan having no idea what to say or think, that of pure babbling coming out of his mouth. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach, his orgasm bubbling up as he is about to erupt in Carlos' mouth.

"C-Carlos I'm s-so c-close, ohmygod!" but before anything can happen, Carlos moves his mouth and hands, not so much as touching Logan.

"D-Don't stop what are you doing please!"

"Beg for it like the little slut you are."

"Oh please Carlos! Please touch me! I need it!"

Carlos is at him again, stroking so fast, his tongue moving against his slit and this time Logan is going to get his release.

"Oh god Carlos I'm gunna cum, I'm coming!-"

"I can't believe that asshole!" the sound of shouting and the door slamming closed makes Carlos jump off of the couch, and Logan quickly pull the blanket over the couch down onto his which he manages to soil with his cum.

Kendall has entered Logan's apartment un-announced once again, and Logan can't help but think back to just how this had happened when Logan had been about to get his first kiss. This time however Kendall doesn't even seem to notice that he has clearly walked in something.

"I mean his boss is the biggest dick of the fucking century. I bet their fucking right now-"

"Kendall," Logan tries but Kendall is pacing back and forth, rambling on and on about something that Logan doesn't even care about right now.

"And who does this guy think he is! I mean kicking me out of their like I'm some sort of criminal-"

"Kendall-"

"And I bet he's trying it on with James right now-"

"Kendall!"

This seems to alert Kendall to the fact that Logan is so clearly upset with him. He turns towards Logan but see's him blushing bright red, covering himself with a blanket and Carlos on the floor looking sheepish with a white substance on his face which looks to be-

"Oh! Oh you guys were...and I just...um...I should probably go," As Kendall turns his back to run out of the apartment he feels something fly by his face, and hit the wall, and when he looks he see's it's a coaster that had been sitting on Logan's coffee table. He quickly rushes out of there as more coasters are flung his way, shutting the door behind him.

"Ugh! I really need to get a lock or s-something," Logan groans, looking down to Carlos to obviously see that the mood is ruined. He had wanted to do some cuddling after this ordeal, but now it would just be awkward.

"Yeah that might be a good idea..." Carlos trails off as his phone beeps alerting him to a message. He pulls out his phone to see a text from James which he opens before reading:

Are you finished on your date. Need to talk please.

"James just text me. Their date must not have gone well. I should probably go!"

"Ah yeah um-"

"I'll see myself out."

There is an awkward kiss on the cheek before Carlos leaves, Logan turning over onto his stomach and burying his head into the pillow.

_God did he hate Kendall._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Yours Sincerely**

_WindowsDown22_


End file.
